iStalker
by IAMCAGE
Summary: What will happen when the gang realize internet stardom comes with a price that hits too close to home. Dark fic. Cam. Finally edited and finished and I hope you all enjoy.
1. In 5432

**Before you start reading...In some chapters for some reason when I uploaded the chapter all my quotation marks magically disappeared, I will be fixing this soon. I know it makes the story hard to follow and if it bothers you to much please give me till hopefully July 5th to fix it, even if I have to go back through the story and put each and everyone back in on the site (My copies on my computer have them). Anyways thank you for your patience.**

**First I would like to thx bandgrad2008 and all the other writers of good non smut driven M iCarly fics for finally giving me the balls to write this especially after not writting for over a decade since the Tara/Willow : This is gonna be incredibly dark at points and while I wont glorify any of it I am using some dark situations and material in this fic to grow the characters and make them better. I do not own iCarly because if I did you would get this and they would have to show it on Showtime. All I own is the story and characters I come up with.**

**iStalker**

In 5..4..3..2...

Carly and Sam start the first iCarly of the school year and it is huge because not only is it our annual back to school special but it is our last back to school iCarly because we are seniors finally. It is a great show with Carly talking about this years fashion, Sam reviewing summer movies (And then getting her hand bit by Carly for offering bootlegs for $5). And both of my good friends talking about following Cuddlefish as they toured Washington this summer.

"Next on iCarly we are gonna bring back a little segment people that are you's love... RANDOM DEBATE'S." Sam and Carly yell. I switch the Camera to the B cam and start the graphic. "Tonight's random debate will be college versus running away to the circus" Both girls spout off nonsense about which is better and suprisingly I think Sam won this one.

"And we are clear" I say as I give the signal that the show is over and the feed is down. We all talk excitedly as we high five each other another show under our belts. Sam says something about ham and starts for the door "Oh no you dont" Carly says as she grabs Sam by the arm and turns her back to her locking lips with the hungry blonde. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, my two best friends, female friends...Are dating each other. Yeah its true I used to have a thing for Carly and even Sam at one point, but I love both of them too much like sisters to ruin there happiness. Carly is just all smiles and teeth when ever she is around Sam, while Sam has become a easier going nicer person since dating Carly and even does actual work for iCarly.

You might be wondering why you havent heard about Sam and Carly yet, I mean two attractive...female...teenage...co hosts of a popular web show... dating each other... after being best friends for almost a decade? Well its because they havent come out of the closet yet or more Carly is terrified to come out of the closet. Sam isnt mad about this cause like me she can never be mad at Carly for long but I can tell that she wants the world to know and has asked me if Carly is ashamed of her. I'll tell you what I told Sam, Carly is far from ashamed and is proud of Sam and who she is but she is worried about what other people will do and say, especially after what happened when she told her grandfather. He completly over reacted and said he was gonna send her to a camp to get the dyke demon out of his grand daughter. Spencer had stepped in to tell him that he would have none of that but to Carly's horror her grandpa called her father and told him despite Carly sobbing on the couch saying her father was gonna hate her and she should have told him. But to grandpa Shay and Carly's complete suprise her father was even cooler about it than Spencer had been (he had fainted) and told his father that while he was upset that Carly hadnt came to him first he was proud of her for being upfront about who she was and that her grandfather would do best to leave and never speak to Carly again if that is how he was gonna act and talk to his baby girl.

So it wouldnt be a shock to realize that Carly was hesitant telling the world her secret after how a member of her family had reacted. Sam says it doesnt matter what people think and that anyone that has a problem with their relationship will be the recipient of a double fisted face dance, I got her to calm down by telling her if she loved Carly she would respect her wishes and not go to juvie or jail over some close minded biggot because it would kill Carly to be without her for even a few days. Sam agreed and other than myself only their closes family and friends knew about their relationship. Luckily for them they have always been close even before they confessed their love to each other so they could hold hands and hug each other in public without getting hate from others. Anything else like little pecks they would sneak or take it to the janitors closet or handicapped stall in the girls bathroom (Sam loved rubbing the fact that I wasnt getting any in my face to my horror)

"We are gonna go to the store and get some snacks, you want anything Freddie?" Carly asked me. "Yeah bring me a chug and buzz as well as a chocolate peanut butter granola rip bar and a spicy meat stick, Im gonna check the iCarly e-mail and message board after the show" "We'll be back in a bit Freddie" Carly said struggling as Sam pulled her out into the hall. "DONT WATCH ANY PORNO WHILE WE'RE GONE FREDDIE" Sam yelled from the hallway. I smiled to myself as I went back to reading the message boards and e-mails we got from the fans thinking that no matter how much being with Carly changed her, nothing is going to change the blond demon and I was ok with that for some odd reason.

I was finished with the message boards reading the emails thinking about how things are never gonna change if Carly and Sam's dating didnt change anything when I came accross a message for Sam and didn t know if I should laugh, get sick, or be pissed. Well there you have it, the first chapter.

**Tell me what you think but take in consideration that this is pretty much a fluff chapter kinda telling you whatis going on in my world and that kinda stuff. Next chapter is about what was in the e-mail and maybe we will see a character we havent seen on iCarly in awhile.**


	2. Things just got worse

**This is when things start to change and it becomes a dark fic.**

**I obviously dont own iCarly**

**Things change**

Before I tell you about this e-mail I need to bring you up to speed on some secret iCarly chizz that only Carly, Sam, and I know and havent told anyone else, not even Spencer knows which I always thought was wrong but Carly and Sam made me ankle swear not to tell, but considering the events of today I feel like I need to tell this to all started about 6 months ago and was really innocent at first, if you could call it innocent at all.

We had just got done with a episode of iCarly and were winding down as usual, since becoming a couple Sam and Carly's after show routine had changed from goofing off or in Sam's case eating any and all food stuffs in a 2 mile radius to seeing who could go the longest with out breathing on the beanbag chairs while I read all our messages and did upkeep on the website. Anyway, in with all the e-mails was a message from some guy that called himself The man with the ham. Anyways it wasnt that shocking because we have a lot of odd fans and some of them dont have a lot of boundaries.

In the letter he talked about how much he loved the show and what he loved and how we were the greatest thing since sliced bread pretty much normal stuff that super fans send us all the time. But then he started bringing up personal things directed at Sam like how he loved the same smoothie as her but thought T-Bo could stand to get fresher fruit before he bought food to put on sticks. He was wondering how girls lacrosse tryouts had gone and had Sam made the team, he understood why Sam stayed at Bushwell plaza so much and was glad she did because the place she lived was not the greatest place to live and he was worried for her. Finally asking her if she had a boyfriend at the moment.

Carly and myself of course freaked out and thought we should call the cops. Sam said it was no big deal and would hang up her boots if she let some dork get her to run to the cops. So we let it go and the letters while creepy and close to home stayed pretty much the same and were not something to worry about, the guy was just a big fan of Sam's and seemed to have a little harmless if not creepy crush. That changed a few months later after Sam made a off hand joke about loving pork and how people with it were sexy and asking for naughty things to happen to them, most people "not us" would not get the true meaning behind the joke (Carly had just bought Sam a month supply of Bolivian bacon as a four month anniversary present and Sam had bought her four of the biggest and fanciest cupcakes I had ever seen). The girls were laughing about how Sam was probally gonna get a years supply of ham from all the horny iCarly fans while I was checking the e-mails. Thats when creepy went to a whole new level.

I guess Sam's joke hadnt fallen on death ears and was more inside than we thought. By that time we had started to look forward to the sadness that was The man with the ham and would look forward to his letter so we could mock him. But the letter that day changed everything. He went from some sad guy with no life to a guy that would make Carly cry, drove me to hate, and piss off Sam. He took Sam's comment as a declaration of their secret love and his statements and questions become more personal, sexual, and downright perverse. In the first message he asked her to meet him, if she was a virgin, how she groomed herself, and described his anatomy to precision and told her that he could finally take her to dinner and then he would take her to a motel and turn her into a woman.

After 2 months of graphic and disturbing love letters I sent him a message telling him Sam wanted nothing to do with him, there was never a relationship, that he was sick and pathetic, needed help and that steps would be taken if he did not leave Sam alone. He responded back a half hour later telling me that Sam was too good for us and all we were doing was trying to keep her from consumsating their relationship because after he fucked her good and proper and made her scream his name she wouldnt want anything to do with a pussy ass tech nerd and the tease queen of the bitches who made Sam look bad so she would stay on our dying web show because if she left our already floundering ship would sink like the Titanic. I responded back to him telling him that he was pathetic and someone as good as Sam would never have anything to do with him, we were best friends and would support her no matter what and would make sure bad people left her alone and thats why I was reporting his ip address to his isp and telling them to report him to the cops for stalking and soliciting a minor (Sam isnt 18 yet). Sadly he used proxies and all kinda stuff to hide himself so I couldnt turn him in but he hadnt sent a e-mail in awhile so I thought he had learned his lesson until right now.

_My Dearest Samantha_

_I know it took a long time but earlier was just magical and that makes it even sadder that it took us so long to consumate our relationship when it was such a wonderful experience for me and I just know for you as well. I wanted to do this earlier but I could never get you alone and knew the queer and that cunt would never let us share this moment without upsetting you and I wanted our first time to be special. Im sorry it had to be in the back of my vehicle but when I gave you the ride I just couldnt contain myself. Im upset that you left all of a sudden but I know being as talented and famous as you are you have to be very busy I just wish you had let me drive you home instead of leaving when I went to get you our favorite meal of ham and fat cakes. I hope that tech stooge and the bitch read this so they know that true love conquers all. In the end they couldnt stop true love and I hope they will understand that and let us be together in the light instead of the darkness._

_Your's forever The man with the ham_

I was literally shaking and in tears as I frantically dialed Carly's cell phone. I felt a rush of relief when Carly answered right away.

"Carly are you ok"  
>"Yeah is everything ok you sound scared shitless"<br>"Yeah I just got a e-mail, where are you and is Sam with you?"  
>"No, she...OMG Sam..."<p>

I didnt let her finish as I ran out the studio doors and down the stair till I saw Carly...with Sam kissing on her neck while her hands were playing under Carly's shirt.

"What the fuck Puckett" I yelled at Sam who turned at me with a look that would normally make me stop in my tracks but I was pissed.

"Way to cock bl..." Sam tried to say before I cut her off.

"DO YOU THINK THAT WAS SOME KINDA JOKE OR ARE YOU JUST A ASSHOLE!" I yelled

"Dont yell at me Benson its not like you havent caught me and my cupcake in more compromising positions before. why are you all of a sudden acting like a douche?"

"You think I care about ...this" I waved my hands around motioning to her and Carly "Im pissed about the stupid e-mail you sent me, were you trying to give me a heart attack before im even old enough to smoke?"

"I DIDNT SEND YOU ANY FUCKING E-MAIL FRED-BAG"

"THE FUCK YOU DIDNT"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP SCREAMING IN MY FUCKING HOUSE"

Carly cussing snaps us out of our meltdown. We both stumbles for words not wanting the wrath of Mecha Shay on us again.

"Now both of you shut your mouth and go In the living room right now and dont say a word till I get in there." Says Carly as she motions out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later we are all sitting in the living room them sipping on their peppy cola and me a chug and buzz.

"Ok Freddie do you want to explain yourself"

"Yes I do and I'll try not t...

Right then the door opens and closes in a flurry of blonde hair and I wonder how Sam can be in two place and why is she locking...

"HOLYSHIT THERE'S TWO OF YOU!" I yell in my confusion

"Melanie what are you doing here and why are you in Se..."

"Wait Melanie is real, but...

Sam had rushed out of her seat and was catching Melanie as she falls to the floor crying the most heartbreaking cry I have ever heard while she rocks back and forth in Sam as well Carly's arms as the two lover cradle the distraught girl.

"Mel what is wrong" Sam asks in the most gentle voice I have ever heard her use.

The other girl tries to speak but chokes on her sobs.

I notice that her shirt is on backwards and her skirt is ripped and there is blood trailing down her thigh as well as some on her headband and it clicks.

"Oh my god" I say as I walk over to the girls one sobbing and the others in tears.

"Melanie Its me Freddie, remember how much fun we had on our date even though I thought you were Sam" She nods her head. I think I know what happens but I need to make sure so I need you to listen to me and just shake your head yes or no, is that ok, can you do that?"

She nods yes.

"Did you get in some kind of Vehicle earlier?"

Thats a yes.

"Did a man act like he knew you but you never met him before?"

Another yes.

"Did he hurt you Melanie?"

"Oh my god I say quietly"

"Freddie what the fuck happened to my sister and whats with the 20 questions?" Sam asks me

"That scum bag"

"FREDDIE!"

"Melanie was raped by your stalker Sam."

I never knew the sound of true anguish until that moment.

**Next chapter is the fallout from the rape. Im liking telling this story from Freddies POV but might have to use the girlls soon. Also remember that review are appreciated and will help me to make this better you might even have a idea I use in the story. Also gonna try to atleast get 2 more chapters out today unlessi do more which is a chance. The story has been flowing and the only reason I donthave more done is because I have fallen asleep both night writing.**


	3. A twins story

**I dont know how dark people think this but its pretty out there.**

**Also the sorry about not updating when I said but certain things in this chapter wee difficult to write. Yeah it doesnt seem like a lot but I had to look into things and think about it many times trying to find the words.**

**A twins story**

You know life can really screw with you sometimes. In less than a half a hour I had thought my two best friends badly hurt or worst lying in a ditch somewhere, thought Sam had played the sickest joke ever, found out that Melanie was real, and that she had been raped by a animal that thought she was her twin sister.. I mean thing couldnt get worse? Could they? For the past ten minutes I had sat in silent shock wondering how one of weakest things I had ever come across had been able to completely shatter the strongest person in my life a amazon if you would and replace her with a broken little girl in mere moments.

I couldnt comprehend the scene in front of m,e Sam the girl I had seen knock out a fully grown truck driver with a carton of milk a girl who I had never seen shed one tear was clutching her sister to her sobbing im sorry into her hair for something that was not her fault. My best friend in the world Carly Shay was trying to sooth her while struggling to not break down completly and in the center of them was mythical Melanie staring off into space rocking back and forth and if I didnt see the steady flow of tears rolling down her cheek I would have thought she was comatosed. None of this was right someone needed to be strong for those three and since I was only one in the apartment not about to fall off the deep end it had to be me.

"Ok you guys, sitting on the dusty floor isnt helping anything, can you two help Melanie to the couch?" I asked Carly and Sam.

They nodded and they got up and helped Melanie to the couch. Carly sat down first as Sam sat back into Carly and let Melanie lay down resting her head in Sam's lap.

"Carly Im gonna make some tea and then call Spencer then their mom afterwards." "Thanks but dont bother Freddie, she hasnt been home all day" All three of our collective heads almost snaped off as we all turned to face Melanie at the same time.

"Mel, how do you know that?" Sam asked her sister

"Because I have been back in town since ten this morning and the note she left said she had met a guy a the liqour store and was going to be in Vegas for a few days" Melanie told matter of factly.

"Wait you have been home since ten am" We all asked

"Like you didnt know Sam" Melanie hissed at Sam

"How was I supposed to know you were going to be visiting" Sam shot back

"Visiting... Im moving back to Seattle to attend school this year"

"Wait what happened to your fancy boarding school"

" I took extra classes last year so that I could graduate early and get to hang out with you guys before starting college in the fall"

"Wait when the fuck was this decided and why wasnt I told" Sam screamed

"Maybe if you talked to me more and anyways mom wanted to tell you" Melanie screamed back

"You guys calm down" Carly and I yelled

Carly grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed them reassuringly and I looked at Melanie and nodded at her which made her blush and turn her head. That gave me a idea.

"Hey Im gonna txt Spencer and tell him to get here ASAP and then we all need to talk if that"s ok with you Melanie" I smiled at Melanie and did my little reassuring but flirty thing I do with my eyebrows.

"Ok Freddie as long as I can sit next to you" Melanie asked

"Sure thing Melanie, I would be honored"

I got up and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the tea and some glasses before txting Spencer.

"Spence get home and get home fast, Melanie is here and something bad happened"  
>"Carly is ok, also bring something to eat as well as a lot of junk food and ham, its gonna be a long night"<p>

I pocketed my phone as I walked to the living room and put the tea down before sitting next to Melanie and grabbing her hand. Melanie seemed to relax greatly.

"Ok Melanie I think you need to start from the begining and tell us everything no matter how hard it is, it will help us all and help out the cops to catch the bastard."

"No cops Benson" Sam growled.

"I know you dont like the cops Sam but this has to be done but after Melanie tells us everything and we tell her what we know, if she doesnt want to deal with the cops after that I will respect her wishes and will leave it alone."

Sam looked at me and nodded. I squeezed melanies hand and I told her we would love her no matter what and she could stop or take a break whenever.

**Melanie's POV**

I could do this I told myself but if I said I wasn't scared out of my mind I would have been lying. I felt like I had to puke and go to the restroom at the same time and the fact that a guy that I had major crush on was sitting right next to me holding my hands in one of his big strong hands didnt help (I mean he had been adorable when I last saw him but had become straight up sexy since then. None of my nerd friends had muscle like that come to think of it most of the jocks I saw that were not gross looking didnt had muscles like he did) But after he told me they would all love me after what I had to say and looked right into me with those soulful brown eyes with those expressive brows I would have done anything he asked.

Ok, I decided to move back the day you told me you were going to tell Carly that you loved her, you were worried how she would react and if she loved you back, I had known way before either of you admited that you loved each by the way you acted around each other when it was just us and especially around others. You might not have thought anything of it but even then your friendship wasnt how other best friends acted. You had pet names, were much closer than most best friends were, and even normal best friend behavior was more intimate than most couples. People around here might have thought it off but you had been that way with each other since you were kids so people around here thought that was just Carly and Sam but when I started at the boarding school I saw how best friends acted and I thought they were off but then I met some girls that were together and I thought of you guys and realized that while you might have fooled everyone else and especially yourself you guys were always more than just friends. I was just waiting for you two to realize that.

Anyway the day you told me I knew that no matter what happened your life was gonna change and our mother isnt the most accepting person when it comes to that kinda stuff. While you think she is cool with you guys she really isnt but you are behaving more and you wont get knocked up so she has been burying it but that was never gonna last so I knew I had to be here for you the way you were here for me when we were younger up until I left for school no matter what happened between you and Carly. I knew you wouldnt be happy if I just left school and started going to ridgeway so I checked into somethings and it just so happens that I had enough credits and more than enough extra curriculars to skip senoir year if I took a night class for both history and health. Now I do have to go to Ridgeway for a college prep class but thats 2 days a week for a year. But for all intents and purposes I graduated even though I do get to have graduation with your class. I guess by the look on your face mom never told you any of this, which explains why no ones was there to pick me up or atleast meet me at the house today. Well thats a flippin lovley welcome home then.

I start to get worked up andf feel the tears resurfacing but Freddie notices and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and oddly I feel calm, like some piece of me has been missing and he had another piece that would work. He nods at me to continue with the story.

Anyways I got home today at about ten in the morning after waiting at the train station since before eight in the morning.

All of a sudden as if on cue Spencer comes rushing through the front door like a chicken with his head cut off carrying 2 large bags and a bucket of fried chicken.

"Freddie where's Carly..  
>Is she hurt...<br>Where's Sam...  
>Is she in jail and or hurt...<br>Why are you and my sisters girlfriend holding hands...  
>Did something happen to Carly..."<p>

Carly jumps up and wraps her brother in a hug.

"Oh Spencer thank god your here" Carly says trying to hold back tears "Wait, calm down kiddo, whats the matter and why is Sam holding Freddies hand instead of yours" Spencer asks not fully taking in his surronding.  
>"Spencer this to my suprise is Melanie" Freddie chimes in "MELANIE" Spencer says like a child on Christmas as he pick me up in a bear hug reminding that everything is alright.<br>"Wait if this is Melanie the..Oh god what happened to Sam" Spencer says going from giddy to fearful and sadness in a blink of a eye.

As Spencer turns around trying to comprehend what is going on he is once again wrapped up in a hug this time by my sister who to everyone including my own suprise is crying again and not making any sense as she sobs into spencers chest.

"Ok what happened to make Sam cry infront of people not Carly" Spencer asks And if anyone had ever questioned who was the adult in our lives they wouldnt after seeing his expression and hearing the tone of his voice.

"Mel was getting to that" Freddie says as he takes Sam from Spencer and takes her to Carly"s open arms on the couch. "This is hard enough for Mel as it is Spencer, can you please sit down and let her finish telling us." He says as he sits down next to me and grabs my hand.

Please Spencer, take a seat. Im almost done and I NEED to finish this. I plead

Spencer doesnt ask twice and sits.

Anyway I arrived at my house at ten am to find it locked and no one there. Sam's not the only one Uncle Carmine taught certain skills to. Well after I get my stuff into the apartment I try to use the phone but its was not working. After some searching I found a note from my mother to Samantha, in the note which doesnt mention me at all she pretty much tells Sam that she met some awesome guy at the liquor store and they found it imperative that they get to Vegas as soon as possible and to stay somewhere cause she didnt know when she would be home. It had to be imperative cause she didnt leave any money for food or the electric and phone bills cause those were both off. Luckily the water must not have been due because that worked. So I took a shower and got dressed ordered some food with the money I had on me and waited for Sam. Anyways it was going to get dark soon and Im embarrased to say this but I am still very much afraid of the dark and I couldnt call anyone cause my phone was dead and the house phone wasnt paid so I headed to where I knew I would be safe, Carly's.

"Oh my god Mel, I thought you were over that" Sam said tears starting again.

"Yeah I dont like to talk about it these days especially around Pucketts and anyways its only when there isnt anyone with me."

"That fucking bitch if she had only been a parent none of this would have happened, but then again its also my fault as well" Sam says crying even harder.

"Well yeah but..wait, Im confused? Why is any of this your fault." I asked

Sam starting sobbing at this point and started to say something when Freddie cut her off.

"You had no idea Sam and we promised to let your sister finish before we added in our part" Melanie is being very brave and we need to hear her story first"

"What is going on here guys? Spencer demands. Melanie is here, Sam is actually crying, Carly hasnt said anything since I got here and Freddie is acting like..Well very unfucking Freddie like."

We go to argue back at him but Carly finally speaks up.

"Just stop it you all and let Melanie finish. We owe her that much."

"Thank you Carly, If I dont get this out now I dont know if I ever will be able to." I say before continuing with what happened last night.

Anyways I left the house and started torwards Bushwell plaza. While I was walking a van approached and a man offered me a ride and seemed really nice. Dont ask me what he looked like because even though I will never forget him especially his voice my brain seems to be acting odd and wont give me the words to describe him at the moment, it will come to me but not right now. Anyway I get in and we started talking he was normal and sweet at first and it was almost like we were on a date.. Freddie tightens his grip a little... But then he started asking me about letter or something and then asking me why a bitch and a queer were trying to keep us from seeing each other and I got really confused...Freddie"s palms are getting kinda sweaty... I told him I had no clue what he was talking about and had no letters and was my own person and nobody could stop me from doing anything. He then like lost it and started yelling at me to tell the truth and that I was the star and I was getting scared, like really really scared and I tell him I wanted to get out...Why is Freddie shaking I havent even told him what happened yet?... Anyways I blacked and woke up to a pain tearing through me as well as a sharp pain and headache in my head that I was warm and sticky and I realized that I had either hit my head or been hit with something and was bleeding. I tried to move but there was a weight on me that I quickly realized was another person and then I realize what the imbearable pain was...I stared to cry.

Sam and Carly had replaced Freddie and were trying their best to comfort me.

"We need to get you to a doctor and make sure the bastard didnt get you pregnant" Sam told me

"He didnt get me pregnant" I cried feeling sick

"Good atleast he used a condom" Carly said

"Like that would have mattered" I muttered feeling even sicker

"Why would you say that" They both asked me equal look of shock and confusion on their faces.

"Because the bastard sodomized me, thats why" I yelled

I made a B line to the bathroom cause I knew I was gonna be sick.

Getting the bile out of my system was strangely therapeutic almost like I not only was purging my system but I felt like It had cleansed my soul even though I still wanted the worm dead.

I didnt know how long I had been in the bathroom but it had to have been awhile because when I came into the living room two cops were there talking to Spencer. I searched for the others and saw Freddie and Sam quietly argueing and Carly...Well Carly was now crushing my ribs...

Mel sweetie I am sooo sorry for what happened to you, when I think about what you that..that.,

Carly was getting worked up and I knew that could possibly be a bad thing for her.

"Carly its ok, there was nothing any of you could do even if you had known I was in town you couldnt have seen a crazy guy in the picture"

Carly seemed to calm down but she still had this look on her face that I couldnt place..

"Mel if you ever need anyone to just talk to about anything, know that no matter what we are here for you"

"Thanks Carly" I said hugging her

One of the cops walked up to us and asked to talk to me and motioned to the couch where her partner and Spencer were.  
>All they wanted was for me to confirm what Spencer had told them.<p>

"Im sorry for your ordeal Ms Puckett and I'd hate you to have to relive it anymore but we need to know what happen after the subject assaulted you and how you ended up here" The female officer asked.

"Well after he uhm finished he kinda acted different, he wasnt angry anymore and actually was super sweet to me in his sick demented way, but he acted like we had made love and kept talking about it like he had been in the works for months kept saying that no one could keep us apart anymore and that it was destiny. Anyway we pulled up to a gas station and its kinda funny in a weird way but he kept saying he knew I had to be hungry and that he would get me some ham and fat cakes which is my sisters favorite food. Anyways I waited for him to get into the store and I ran for my life, luckily I was close to Carly"s and I didnt have to run far"

"Thank you , we're almost finsihed here but if it would be ok we would like to ask you some questions." The female officer asked me.

I nodded that I was okay with that wondering what more there was to know.

" How did you get free, didnt he have you restrained in some way?"

No he didn't tie me up or anything and when he went into the store he even left his keys

"Other than the blow to the blow to the head was he ever violent with you"

No, it was almost like he thought we were on a date. I mean the nutball even opened the door for me when I was getting in the van at first and later after I got out out of the back and made my way up front

"Are you sure you had never had contact with him before"

No I can say I never met him before in my life

"It seems from the statements we got that he acted like you were in a relationship and that he already knew you, is it possible that he mistook you for someone else maybe even your sister? I mean you two are identical"

I mean it is possible I mean Samantha is famo...

Before I could even finish my statement Sam had dahed up stairs. With Carly following on her heels.

Freddie what is wrong with Sam? She hasnt been acting very, well she hasnt been acting like Sam at all tonight. You need to explain this and explain it now.

**Freedie's POV**

I had been putting it off all night and morning but Melanie had the right to know and since the police were already here I might as well kills two birds with one very painful stone.

Ok Mel but the cops should hear this too as well as you Spencer, So lets all just sit down

I explain everything that has happen over the past months and I get to the part about the letter I got yesterday and the look on Melanie's face makes my heart break.

"Melanie i am deeply sorry but we get freaks all the time and while this guy takes the cake we didnt think he would actually do anything and then when he didnt write back for awhile we thought he was gone, then I got the letter yesterday I thought he was talking about Sam but she was ok and we didnt know you were in town. Please dont hate us Melanie"

"Freddie I dont hate any of you and this wasnt any of your guys fault, it was a sick perverted person that raped me not you. Its just Sam has considered herself responsible for me and tried to protect me my whole life, can you imagine what she is going through right now. Everyone thinks she is this strong bigger than life person, but the truth is she is the weakest most vulnerable person I know and the Sam people know is only a mask she puts on so she doesnt get hurt."

The cops left after asking me some question and seemed satisfied after I told them I would bring them everything we had from that asshole as soon as I got some sleep.

Spencer told Melanie that her and Sam were staying at the loft until there mom got home. She thanked him for everything and walked up stairs while I stayed behind to have a "talk" with Spencer. I have never seen him this way before, he has never been angry at us or ever raised his voice but man did he let me have it. I tried to be mad at him but I couldnt. I mean I did put his sister and a girl he considers a sister in harms way and while it wasnt our fault, Melanie might have not been raped if we had just told someone.

I didnt really much feel like talking so I went home to think and get some sleep. It didnt take long before I started to crash but I promised that as long as I was alive and could help it no one was gonna hurt those three girls ever again.

**Anyways there it is.. Sorry it took so long to update this chapter but it was hard to write. When I came up with this in my head it seemed so simple but that was one of the most difficult things I have ever done. I didnt want to be sexually graphic and have people possibly get their rocks off on something that was just a plot point to move the characters along but at the same time I wanted to give it the weight it needed and I dont know if I passed that test and if I did I barley squeaked by. I mean that is your decision but I hope you stick with me if any of you are reading this at all. But anyway your reviews would be a honor and would help me. They would one let me know if any of you are reading this and two what you like and even ideas you have to make it better.**

**Anyway the rest should be easier and quicker coming now that my semi writers block is gone.**


	4. What is Family

**So to get you up to date Melanie got raped by the stalker and the iCarly gang all blame themselves most of all Sam. The cops are looking for the stalker and Spencer is not his normal zany self. More chapter left and many questions not answered. Who exactly is the stalker? Do we know him? What will he do next? Does Melanie really hold no ill feeling to the others? Is she really okay after the rape? What exactly will come of Freddie and Melanie? Can Carly and Sam stay a couple with Sam in the dumps? Will Carly come out to the world? Will they keep doing iCarly? When will Pam Puckett return and what will happen when she does? Is Gibby really a mermaid? All that and more will be answered in the upcoming chapters. Also once again this chapter will be in Freddie's POV unless I need to switch it.**

**What is family**

It had been a week since Melanie was assaulted and we were all still reeling from the aftermath. Spencer had spent most of the time in his room, he said he was working on a couple projects but I expected he was still pissed at me. We spent a lot of time in Carly's room but Sam was in a bad way other than being extremely moody she was also prone to flipping the fuck out and either flying off into a rage or just bursting out in tears. Needless to say when that happened Carly was the only one that could calm her down also the she was the only one that didn't have to fear for their life (I am positive she would never lay a hand on Melanie but I was fair game). So needless to say me and Melanie were spending a lot of time down stairs on the couch and occasionally in my apartment.

Melanie seemed to be handling it rather well but I would occasionally catch her staring off into space or hear her crying quietly in the bathroom. She was also extremely jumpy especially if someone barged into the loft like normal or if someone touched her. I'd like to think I was handling this rather well but I noticed I was angrier and just pissed off at the world, which came to a head one day when I decked a guy for making a vulgar comment to his friends about the girls..my girls... Everyone had run over to check on me but they should have checked on the fudge bag with the broken nose, To say Carly was pissed was a understatement, Sam on the other hand gave me a high five, and I don't know whether Melanie was on Team Carly or Team Sam. I mean I'm Freddie Benson, I don't fight. Its not because I cant fight like a lot of people even my best friends like to think. I mean I can defend myself I have been taking mother son self defense and Judo classes for years not to mention I have been hitting the gym pretty regularly for the last two years and people could see the results, it just I don't like violence, well at least I don't think I did till recently.

Anyways I don't know what to think of my relationship with Melanie, I mean on one hand I really think I have strong feelings for her but on the other hand I don't know if I should act on those feeling after what she has been through. I mean I really think she likes me and I seem to have the same effect on her that Carly has on Sam. The question is would it be too soon, I don't want to ruin what we have and the chance of us being together. I think I'm doing the right thing but at the same time I think of the reason why it took Sam and Carly so long to be together and how they pushed their chance at true happiness to the side and I want to reach over and kiss her with all I have. I think of this and come to the conclusion that I will tell her how I feel when I get the right chance, I just don't know when or where that will be. I seriously hate this, I think of my feelings for Carly in the past and realize that it had to be a crush or puppy dog love because with Melanie its some much stronger. I'm not just attracted to her but I care for her on a deep level and I want to protect her and not let anything bad happen to her ever again even if I have to give my life to protect her.  
>Me and Melanie are sitting on the couch watching something on the Nature channel when Carly come down and goes to the kitchen, I'm worried about her and especially Sam and want to talk to her about my feelings for Melanie. To say she has look better is a understatement, she her eyes are red and have bags under them, her hair that she usually takes so much care of is a mess, and she just looks like she is plain tired.<p>

"Hey Carly, you have a moment to talk"? I ask

She doesn't answer me and I'm about to ask her again when I notice she is crying. I grab her into a hug and just stand there with her for a moment rubbing her back.

"What's the matter Carly"? I ask

"It's Sam Freddie, she just hasn't been herself these past couple of days, I mean she hardly eats and she is always crying." She tells me

"We all have been through a lot these last few days Carly, she'll come around. I mean this is Sam were talking about nothing keeps her down for long."

"It's not just this thing with Melanie, I mean that pushed her over the edge but this has been going on for awhile Freddie. Its what happened to Melanie, the stalker..and... " she pauses

"What is it Carly"? I ask

"Did you notice she has been spending a lot of time her recently Freddie?" She asks me

"Well yeah but I just thought it was because it you guys were together."

"Well it is because of that in a way. Her mom kicked her out when she told her about us and she has been secretly living her since then, Like no discussion just told her she wouldn't have a dyke living under her roof or be her daughter. Sam of course ran here and told me about it, I told her that it wasn't that bad and that her mom just overreacted and still loved her." She told me holding back tears

"Well yeah, Sam's mom has always been a bitch and a terrible parent but no way does she not love her, I mean Sam is her daughter."

Oh she hates her all right, the next day I took Sam to her house to talk to her mom and all of her stuff was in trash bags in the living room like it was trash and there was a note. She told Sam that she has always been no good and if Melanie hadn't come out of her birth she would have forgotten about her much sooner than she did, I mean she told Sam that as far as she is concerned Sam never existed and she wanted it to look that way when she got home. And its all because of me Freddie. She said as she fell to the floor sobbing

I sat on the floor and pulling her into me as I let her cry, I don't know how long it had been but Melanie must have got thirsty and come into the kitchen and knelled down beside Carly silently asking me what was wrong as she hugged Carly who looked at her and thinking she was Sam started telling her she was sorry over and over again.

Carly eventually cried herself to sleep and I carried her over to the couch and lied her down as Melanie grabbed a blanket and pillow. I then told Melanie that we needed to talk asking her to sit at the table with me.

I know Sam and maybe Carly might kill me but Sam wasn't getting better and she was only gonna get better if she had the support of all of us, especially her sister. So I told Melanie everything Carly had told me and what I had seen myself. Melanie took it all in and was pissed. She knew her mother was horrible but didn't know she was completely heartless bitch that would just throw Sam away like that and use such hate when she did it. She wanted to go to Sam immediately but I told her Carly probably only left Sam cause she was asleep and we needed to talk some more and find out what we were gonna do about Sam. I explained that I thought Sam was clinically depressed and while I know she would try to refuse we had to get her to she a therapist at the least and maybe Melanie with some help from Carly could convince her. Melanie agreed and thought she could get her to see one even if she had to get her there under false pretenses. We were discussing Sam some more and thinking of what we could do to help her with each problem when Pam Puckett came through the door and she was pissed.

Melanie got up right away and made her way over to her mom trying to calm her down for the sake of everyone in the house but Pam wasn t having any of that and cornered Carly who had been woken up suddenly. She was going about how she had already lost one daughter due to the Shays and their heathen lifestyle and had Carly terrified and in tears by the time Sam came running down the stairs making sure everyone was okay because she heard the door slam open and the Melanie yelling. When Sam saw her mother she stopped cold and froze giving Pam enough time to grab something (I couldn't tell what but it might have been one of Spencer's smaller sculpture) and with pin point precision she chucked it at Sam's head knocking her to the ground and like a wild animal she was on top of Sam slapping, punching, and just smacking her around. Sam was out of it and did something I never thought I would see her do, she rolled into the fetal position and just took the beating. Melanie to my shock grabbed her mother and pulled her off Sam and with the most hate filled look I had ever seen and verbally laid into her mother and told her everything that had happened, telling her that it was her fault that she got raped, and how she had always been a horrible mother but what she had done to Sam was inexcusable. And Pam Puckett smacked her to the ground with such force I swear she bounced and started in on Melanie calling her unclean, and a whore, and asking how it felt to get pimped out by her sister to strange men on the internet kicking her each time. That last statement snapped me out of my shock and I pulled Pam Puckett off of Melanie and threw her out of the Shay's apartment with so much force she slammed against my my door and feel to the floor and I saw red. I don t know all I said but I was screaming at her so loud that I guess Spencer heard me through his headphones and closed door and pulled me into the loft( man he is strong for someone so thin),

Once again the wrath of Spencer was rained down on me as her asked me what the hell I thought I was doing until he saw the scene in his living room and his attitude changed in a blink of a eye. I mean who's wouldn t, Carly was pressed against the island scared out of her mind crying her eyes out while a sobbing Melanie was holding Sam who was curled up against her not saying a word and look like she was just done with it and by it I mean everything. Spencer quickly asked me what had happened and I told him everything, he thanked me for getting Pam Puckett out of the house and walked out side slamming the door. For the next few minutes he laid into Sam and Melanie's mother ending the conversation by telling her he was calling the cops and charging her with trespassing and assault on a minor, he was then going to call the social services and have her charged with neglect, endangerment, and child abuse, and last but definitely not least he was gonna contact his lawyer friend and get the Puckett sisters in his custody as well as get a restraining order making sure unless they want to she will never see them again. Go Spence I thought.

Spencer came back in and actually smiled at me for the first time in what seemed like forever and then asked me to help get the girls upstairs so they could get some sleep. Spencer picked up Carly and I picked up Sam as Melanie followed us up stairs to Carly's room. We place Sam and Carly on the bed and I got to making Melanie a place on the floor. Me and Spencer went to leave but before I could go Melanie asked me to stay with her until she fell asleep. I looked at Spencer silently asking if it was OK and he gave me a equally silent yes back as he left turning off the light but keeping the door open. I mean he might trust me but I'm still a teenage boy in a room full of teenage girls (no matter if two of them were my best friend who happened to be deeply in love). Anyway I laid down beside Melanie who nestled into my chest and right before her breathing steadied and became heavy and she dozed off to what hopefully would be happy dreams I heard her tell me thank you and I think I made out I love you right before she was deeply asleep and even though I promised to see her off to sleep I followed quickly behind her tired by the worst day of my life which ended in I think the happiest, thinking to myself..

"One family ends as another family begins"

**I hope this one was better than the last one. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Im gonna try to get another chapters off the presses by tonight but cant guarantee it. If not tonight then tomorrow.**


	5. Can I come out now

**Okay well what did you all think about the last chapter. I think it was much better than the last myself.**

**Anyway I want to comment on something I'm afraid some of you might think and possibly wont like which is how I am writing Sam, now I might just be paranoid but hear me out. Okay It might seem like I am writing Sam differently which I kind of am but also I'm not. The Sam we all know and love will come back to us, I'm just trying to show that no matter how tough and how strong we seem to be we all have a breaking point and even a breaking point past that.**

**Sam has reached both and is suffering greatly due to things beyond her control which is the real sad part, she hasn't done anything but try to be happy and people keep shitting on that and just kicking her emotionally, mentally, and as of last chapter physically. Sam will get back to her normal self but its gonna take work from everybody in this story and that is going to be a major plot point of this story.**

**I originally didn't know how long this story would be and after writing what happened to Melanie I considered just finishing it quick but after the last chapter I feel this story and will give you all I have. Its not gonna be over anytime soon and I hope you stick around for the ride. Anyways thanks for reading my insane ramblings.**

**Also I think I m gonna give Freddie a break so this chapter will be in the voice of someone else, maybe Carly considering I have gave both Freddie and Melanie a chance to speak and Sam isn't ready to speak yet.**

**Can I come out yet**

What more could the world throw at us, I ask myself that almost daily these days. I mean I thought things would be happy if not perfect after Sam and I got together. We had been through so much together over the years and now that had we had confessed our love for each we would be a unmovable, unstoppable, and most of all unwaiverable force of nature and nothing could stop us. What had made us weak before would now make us stronger, I mean love conquers all, right? But its seems like the opposite has happened and everyone in the world is trying their damnedest to break us apart and they have Sam in their cross hairs and they are unloading the whole clip into her.

I mean things were fine and then Sam told her mother about us and to say she overreacted is a understatement, she went nuclear on Sam leaving me to clean up the mess. I had secretly moved Sam into the loft that day, I didn't keep it on the dl because I thought Spencer would say no, actually I knew he would say yes in a heart beat. But Sam refused to ask Spencer for anything, yes she does eat us out of house and home but if you knew what her life was really like you would understand that she really didn't have a empty pit for a stomach, she just had no idea when her next meal would come from. See her mother more often than not seemed to forget that alcohol wasn't part of the food pyramid. But other than food Sam never really asked Spencer for anything and she wasn't going to start now. I practically had to beg her to stay for me and after what seemed like forever she finally agreed to stay with me some of the time. I had convinced her to stay all the time that night after Spencer had gone to sleep and let me tell you I never had a easier and more pleasurable time convincing someone of something in my life.

Thing seemed to be heading in the direction of normal till that stalker had started in on Sam. Yeah we had had a laugh at first but the letter started getting more intense and really scary. Yeah Sam put on her tough face and made everyone think she wasn't bothered by the letters but I was there at night when she would wake up screaming covered in sweat wanting me to hold her till she fell asleep. Sam is tough and even if she knew she was going to get her ass kicked she would stand up to anyone, she had also dealt with perverts like him where she lived most of her life but those people were tangible. She could deal with a threat when she knew where it was or where it was coming from, but this guy could have been anywhere and be anyone and that scared the shit out of Sam. By the time Freddie decided to deal with the asshole Sam was jumpy and nervous all the time and it was a relief when we all thought Freddie had scared him off but then Melanie had walked through the door. When Freddie had said the stalker had raped Melanie which was later confirmed by Melanie we were all in shock but Sam took it so hard, she had considered herself Melanie's protector her whole life and believed that Melanie being raped was all her fault. What made it worse was that it was due to the one thing that made Sam happy other than me and that was iCarly. The scum bag didn't only rape Melanie but without physically touching Sam had raped Sam as well.

The worst part about this week and a half was Sam hadn't even been given a chance to start to heal, hell none of us had when her bitch of a mom had charged into my loft, the one place Sam believed she was safe in the world and Pam Puckett totally fucked up everything. I mean Sam joked about her mom and how she acted with everyone but I thought she told me everything that happened to her in that hell hole that she called a home. But after what Pam Puckett had done in my apartment in front of witnesses opened my eyes to the fact that Sam hadn't even told me half of it and I cried myself to sleep some nights after Sam had fallen asleep when I thought about what my Sammie had to deal with by herself when that door closed and no one was there. I mean I had been in the path of that woman's wrath for what seemed to have been minutes but had to have been a matter of seconds but I had never been more terrified in my life and that was the first time I considered asking my Uncle Roger or father to kill someone in my life, Sam talks about her Uncle Carmine but he didn't have secret military training.

I had woken up the next morning in bed with Sam curled up with me and had no clue how I had got there or why Freddie was sleeping in my room holding Melanie. They looked really sweet together and I wondered when this had happened or why I hadn't noticed it happening and what else I hadn't noticed this week. My first thought was of Spencer and I realized I had seen him maybe a total of a hour this week and other than telling each other we loved each other and the occasional hug I had no clue how he was dealing with this and what he had been up to. I wiggled free of the death grip Sam had on me careful not to wake her and walked to the kitchen hoping Spencer was there and that we had some very strong coffee. Spencer was in the kitchen like I hoped and he looked like hell, I could tell he hadn't slept all night and that he had been thinking a lot. I gave him a hug and sat down at the island across from him and we just talked. I asked him what he had been up to and he just shrugged and said thinking and painting. Something was up with Spencer and I needed to know what and wouldn't give up till he told me. He eventually told me that it had been a long week for him, he was mad at the three of us for not telling him about the stalker when he had told me since day one that I could come to him about anything and that this had been something that he should have known about as soon as it got serious. He then asked why Melanie had been in the situation to get raped in the first place, he knew how close Sam and Melanie were no matter what Sam said and that Sam would have known that Melanie was home if she would go home every once and awhile. I knew I had to come clean with Spencer and that meant telling him the whole story. So I told him about Sam getting kicked out and her staying with me in secret. He thought about that for a second and said he wished I had told him this as well from the beginning and that it didn't matter anymore because Sam and Melanie would be staying here until they turned 18 and as long as they wanted after that. Shock, confusion, and excitement washed over me and I literally jumped over the counter hugging him and asking him why. He asked me how much I remembered of last night and I told him nothing after Pam had cornered me against the island. He told me what he had been told by Freddie which made me sick to my stomach and also very proud of Freddie. He then told me why he had been up all night and my jaw dropped. Pam Puckett had been arrested for breaking into our house and for assault on the three of us and after a investigation in the Puckett's home life which was gonna be very ugly and very hard because Sam and Melanie would have to testify against Pam who was probably going to go to jail for a very long time. He also told me that he was getting temporary custody of Sam and Melanie and was trying to become their legal guardian and if he could foster parent. I literally jumped out of my chair and over the island and gave my brother the biggest hug I had ever gave him. He asked me to get everyone up and ready and down here because he was making a big breakfast and had to talk to everyone.

I made my way up stairs to see that everyone was up and watching a movie. When I walked in I looked around and noticed that Sam had a black eye, bruises on her face, and a busted lip and saw Melanie sitting with Freddie who had his arm around her. Melanie didn't have any outward signs of being kicked but every time she moved she seemed to wince and was holding her side. I sat down on the bed and gave Sam a hug and kissed her on top of her head, she looked at me and smiled a little bit before hugging me back. I told everyone to get ready because Spencer was making a big breakfast and wanted us all down there. Sam groaned at the idea until I reminded her that breakfast meant bacon and she seemed to perk up a little, Freddie helped Melanie to her feet and gave her a kiss on the head before going across the hall to get ready himself. Sam made a off hand comment to Melanie about Freddie and Melanie stuck her tongue out before asking me if she could take a shower and if she could borrow some of my clothes, I told her to pick out what ever she wanted. I'm glad Melanie is so much more girlie than Sam because it takes her no time to pick out something to wear, Sam on the other hand takes forever and I end up having to pick her clothes for her anyways so I just do it for her now without asking. Anyways it took Melanie awhile to get ready which didn't come as a surprise considering that she probably has broken ribs or something worse than that. But by the time she got back in the room I had convinced Sam to take a shower and have breakfast, when we were all cleaned up and dressed we make our way downstairs where Freddie and Spencer were sitting at the table waiting for us. Everyone ate well and we actually had a good time if you take everything into consideration. After everyone was done and the dishes were washed Spencer asked everyone to take a seat in the living room and told them exactly what he told me earlier and the room went quiet everyone waiting for someone to break the silence. To everyone's surprise it was Sam who broke the tension and to everyone's relief it wasn't her running away crying, there were tears but they were the happy kind and instead of running away she ran to Spencer giving him a big hug thanking him followed by Melanie.

Things were actually normal for awhile with everyone sitting around watching TV and just laughing and goofing off almost like nothing happened but it was still there a big fat ugly elephant in the room. Melanie and Freddie had been talking quietly for awhile and seemed to lost in conversation as I watched them wondering what could be that important and mesmerized by how close they had gotten in such a short time until I noticed they were looking at me. It's almost freaky what Freddie can tell you with just his eyes and especially with those eyebrows but I knew they had something to say and needed me to make sure Sam didn't bolt. I decided the best way to do this was to hold Sam's hand trying to get her calm and relaxed so she wouldn't feel trapped by whatever these two were gonna bring up which I knew Sam wasn't going to be in love with.

Freddie and Melanie stood up together and said they had to talk to us all most importantly Sam about something, Sam immediately tensed up and I started stroking her hair telling her she was okay and to listen to what they had to say for me. Sam seemed to calm down but I could still tell she was in fight or flight mode and was heavily leaning toward flight but she sat there and told them to get it over with before she got bored. Melanie and Freddie were right to think Sam would try to get out of there because what they were asking was against everything Sam believed in, she hated the idea of the mental health field and was adamantly against seeing anyone she considered a shrink or quack. But Melanie and Freddie had thought this out well because Melanie told her that Spencer could now force her to go see one but they didn't want to have to do that. Turns out there plan was for all of us to go with her to the first meeting and if she was okay with that maybe she would then go with just Melanie and if she was still okay maybe she would try it alone. Sam hated the idea ranting and raving about how it was a scam and all they wanted to do was force pills you could not afford down your throat and all the other conspiracy bullshit her mother had forced down her throat as she grew up. I was tired of this and made her look me in the eyes telling her none of what she was saying was true and it was just stuff her mother brainwashed her into believing probably to make sure no one would find out the hell she was living in and send her ass to jail for neglect or child abuse. Sam pondered this for awhile and finally she gave up the fight and agreed to go but us if anything felt fishy she would be out of there before any of us could stop her. It wasn't perfect but it was a start and would really help Sam out if she let it.

Spencer finally came out of his room and seemed kind of antsy but excited. He said he had something to show us and asked us to follow him to his room. This was new to say the least but this was Spencer so it was probably one of his wacky sculptures that he didn't measure before he finished it and couldn't get it out of his room, so unless it caught on fire it shouldn't be that shocking. As soon as we entered the room our collective jaws hit the floor not in shock but in awe. He didn't want to show us a sculpture but paintings six of them to be exact, I'm guessing there was one for each of us and one big one of the group but considering the little I know of art and how bad I am at it I couldn't tell you what category they fell under but I knew what they were trying to say and also that they were all each unique and all incredibly beautiful in a odd kinda way. We all knew Spencer was a awesome artist that did weird sometimes funny sculptures but we never knew he was a great artist and could paint something that had so much emotion in it. Spencer asked us what we thought and we did the only thing that seemed right and grabbed him into a giant hug all of us teary eyed. We were all in the living room talking about how great the paintings were when we got the idea to send pictures of them to the local museum and maybe even show them on iCarly when we were ready to do iCarly again which we all agreed wouldn't be until we worked through all the stuff that had happened recently and got settled into senior year.

That snapped us out of our happy spell and we all groaned at the looming monster ahead, school was in two weeks and we had a lot to do to prepare for senior year. But still it was senior year and we all started talking about it actually excited for once in weeks wondering what classes we would have together and just stupid trivial things about school while catching Melanie up to date on Ridgeway and what to expect. Anyway it had been a long day and we were all tired so we decided to call it quits on a high note. Sam and me went up stair leaving Freddie and Melanie downstairs to say goodbye. I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed leaving Sam in the room watching television. I was in a good mood and Sam was as well so I thought maybe we could get in some illicit smooches in before we passed out but when I walked back in the room I found Sam sprawled out on the bed snoring away loudly not even taking the time to get dressed for bed or even take off her shoes. I laughed to myself about my luck and made plans to wake up Sam with my silent ninja kisses and maybe something more, hey a girl can dream. I fell asleep thinking of today, about Sam, and how things were bad but they couldn't get worse.

**And there you have it, kind of a filler chapter but also nothing I do is just filler everything is leading to something that will happen later in the story maybe even the end. This chapter was rather easy to right and flowed well from my mind. Hope you all like it.**


	6. This chapter has no name

**Well what did you think of the last chapter, hmm..hmm...HMMMMM! Finally the iCarly gang get a little bit of happiness, for how long said happiness will last, who know? I sure as hell am not gonna tell. Well anyway on with the shows my loyal readers. I think this chapter is going to be from multiple POV and I might even let Sam out of the safe little box in my head I seriously have no clue this stuff comes to me as I type.**

**This Chapter has no name**

**Carly POV**

It had been a few days since the incident with Pam Puckett and things had been dare I say normal, well as normal as thing happen to be around here. Spencer's lawyer friend who happened to be very good at his job had managed to get Spencer custody of Sam and Melanie really quick (it didn't hurt that there were four witnesses to what their mother had done in the loft)and in the process we had found out that their mother had been getting money every month from a trust set up in their name when their grandparents on their fathers side died. Spencer had given them the money so that we could go shopping for clothes and supplies for school.

It was a nice day considering how crappy Seattle's weather could be as we made our way to the mall after getting what we needed for school from one of the big chain stores. Spencer told us to meet up at the food court in two hours and he and Freddie had left to go do some shopping for themselves while the three of us went to the more girlie stores. Of course we hit up the girlie spot me and Melanie loved but Sam had to be dragged into(She did love Build a bra and Glitter gloss though)and had made stops at Pac sun and hot topic for Sam. I had been noticing that Melanie had been taking a awfully long time in the dressing rooms, add in the fact that she hadn't stopped wincing and was still moving rather gingerly since her mom kicked the living hell out of her I was getting really worried. At our last store I decided to act on my suspicions and followed her into the changing room and before she could close the door I had forced my way in.

"Carly what are you doing." She protested

Melanie don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't gotten better since your mom beat the living hell out of you, if anything you have gotten worse." I told her the worry evident in my voice

"Carly I'm still a little tender in places but I'm okay." Melanie said

"The fuck you are Melanie, now are you going to show me where you were kicked or am I going to have to go get Sam and have her hold you down while I check myself." I asked her sternly my hands on my hips

"Come on Carly it isn't that bad, can't you just let it go." Melanie pleaded with me

"No Melanie, because even if I didn't deeply care about you like you were my own sister I am still dating your sister and love her like I have never loved anyone," "and if I let this go and something ended up happening to you Sam would be devastated and I wont let that happen," I told her trying to convey how much I cared for the Puckett twins

Defeated Melanie lifted her shirt and I gasped, Melanie's midsection was grossly discolored and I knew there was more to it that mere bruising. I pushed on her stomach and could tell she was stopping herself from showing me she away in pain and when I pushed on her rib area she gasped in pain pulling away from my touch and holding her sides. I'd had enough of this and told her that I was taking her to a doctor. She begged me not to make her go and told me to think how it would make Sam feel. I told her that Sam was exactly who I was thinking of and that she would go even if I to pull what her and Freddie had pulled on Sam and tell Spencer to make her go. She begged me to wait and I told her that it would kill me if I knew I had waited to take her and something happened. We eventually settled on us finishing up our shopping and getting a bite to eat with the boys but after that I was taking her to the emergency room and if she gave me any sass I would tell Spencer to make her go in front of the others.

I let Melanie finish trying on the clothes and we eventually left the store to find Sam waiting for us with a huge smile on her face. I gave her a kiss intertwining our fingers and asked her what she had done in a half joking half suspicious way, she told me I had to wait to find out and led us towards the food court. Sam was practically buzzing as we made our way through the mall, I knew she wouldn't be able to hod her secret for much longer. As predicted Sam couldn't even make it to the food court before she excused us and pulled me to one of the benches, she sat down beside me and pulled a small bag out of one of her bigger bags and handed it to me. Inside the bag was a small velvet jewelry box and inside the box was the most beautiful thing I had ever been given beside my blue eyed blonde haired goddess, it didn't have diamonds and it wasn't platinum but it didn't need any of that to make it priceless to me because it had so much thought and so much meaning behind it. Inside the box was a gold necklace with a heart pendant that had the word cupcake engraved on it in fancy letter with the letter C under that and on the back it had S 3 C engraved meaning Sam loves Carly. I looked at my Sammi with tears in my eyes...

"Do you like it" ? she asked holding her breathe as she waited for a answer

"I don't like it I love it more than anything I have ever owned." I said with a big smile on my face

"More than my heart because you own that as well." she said with more sincerity than I had ever seen from her

"Awww Sam, I would never choose anything over you and your organs." I answered back with tears starting to form in my eyes

"Good because I can't return either of them." She said with a smirk on her face

"Either, you didn t have to buy two of them." I said bewildered

"Yes I did, one for you and one for me." She said like it was a matter of fact as she pulled another heart from beneath her shirt and my heart melted

She had bought a matching necklace but instead of Cupcake and the C under it this had Mamma and the letter S under it as well as C 3 S. And while it wasn't for me it made my gift much more special to me. The hearts not only showed the world that we loved each other but also showed that I owned her and she owned me, I was her sweet cupcake and she was my big strong Mamma and if anyone forgot that all they had to do was look at our heart to see it.

"Sam this is the sweetest most thoughtful thing anyone has given me, it is the most beautiful, special thing I own." I said my eyes watering

"You really mean that Carls,because I have seen some of the jewelry you own and they are much more beautiful and some of them could buy more than fifty of these." she asked

"Samantha stop being silly, love isn't measured with money it's measure by what you put into it and you put more heart and thought into these than all of that stuff combined." I told her

"Carly can I ask something of you" ? Sam says very quietly

"Sam you can ask me anything."

"Well I know you don't want to let the world know about us so you probably don't want people to see these, but could you wear this whenever you can even if its under your shirt." she said looking down at her shoes.

And it hit me, Sam the love of my life thought I was embarrassed of her and didn't want people to know I loved HER. At that moment I realized that I loved Sam no matter what anyone thought and I never wanted anyone to make her feel bad about herself but I had been doing that exact thing by making her feel bad about herself by not coming out. I was doing what her mother, teachers, and other kids had been doing her whole life and it was because I was afraid of what other thought.

"Sam I have not nor will I ever be embarrassed of you and especially not our love, its just hard for me because I know how people can be and after my grandfather I didn't want to feel that again and you know what, fuck it..."

I reached over pulling her into a kiss our lips melding together and I realized that I didn't mind this at all and my guilt settled into the pit off my stomach which was soon replaced by a flame that was pleasurable instead of painful. The flame exploded the moment Sam tangled her fingers into my hair her tongue seeked entrance to my mouth, I responded by reaching through her arms and wrapping my hands around her neck pulling her to me as I parted my lips. The moment her tongue found it's prize the flame in my stomach exploded engulfing my whole body and even my soul from the top of my head to the tip of my toes before settling in my most special of spots which was steadily getting warmer. I don't know why I ever feared this, not only didn't I mind I actually loved this. Sam deepened the kiss even more our tongue doing battle which Sam won this time. After awhile we both came up for air foreheads resting against each other. I knew kissing Sam was fantastic but I never knew how exciting it was to do it in public. After a few moments of being lost in each others eyes I looked around meeting some dirty looks but I also noticing that the vast majority of people gave a rats ass what we did and I thought of how stupid I had been to have ever fear this.

"That was intense chizz" Shay Sam said.

"Shoosh yeah it was" I said.

"Do you still want to keep us a secret." she asked

"Well lets see, even if we some how kept that group of football players from telling people, Wendy seems to have seen the whole thing and even Satan couldn't keep her from telling everyone she knows which means the whole school either knows or hasn't checked their phones." I joked.

"I never want to keep us a secret from anyone ever again, hell I'll tell the whole world that I love Mamma." I said more serious.

"Are you sure"? Sam asked

"Do you want me to climb on top of this bench and yell that I Carly Shay loves one Samantha Puckett" I said pretending to get up.

"No Carly I believe you and you have just made me the happiest girl in the world."Sam said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Sam don't start crying, if anyone see's you they will see you for the big softy you are and you will lose your rep as my big strong Amazon princess. You would also have trouble putting this on me." I said as I handed Sam the necklace and turned around so she could put it on me.

"Now let's go Puckett, Melanie is probably bored out of her mind and that's if she hasn't already left for the food court." I said as I got up checking my phone.

Sure enough Melanie had text me earlier saying she was with the guys at the food court. Sam stood up and laced her fingers with mine as we made our way to the food court.

"Also I am never going anywhere without this around my neck and I will never hide it from anyone, I belong to you and you belong to me." I told her giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Now hurry up, I have a strong craving for ham and bacon pizza and one of those cookie as big as your head." "You know what I want" she ask me.

"Bacon wrapped cordon blue" I asked.

"Oh my God Carly, do they really make that." Sam squealed.

"I have no clue, but maybe I'll make it for you for our next romantic meal" I said.

"Shoosh yeah, Ham, bacon, and chicken are my three favorite food groups." Sam said.

"I think those all fall into one food group and anyway you haven't told me what you wanted to eat," I demand.

"What you said sounds pretty good Carly but I want one of those red velvet cupcakes so I can like the cream from it." she says all in a husky tone in a very suggestive way that was sooooo fucking sexy.

"Sam" I squeal as she grabed my ass and I smack her on the shoulder.

"Sam can I ask you how you got these." I ask.

"Does it really matter." she asks.

"It's not gonna change how I feel about them, but I hope you didn't spend any of the money Spencer gave you for school." I tell her.

"Nope didn't use any of that money. Anyways ever since I have known you I have wanted to be a better person because you make want to be a better person. Sure I picked on people, played pranks, goofed off, have been arrested, got in fights, and just performed general mischief and sometimes mayhem. Well that was mainly because of the things I had to endure at home which most of it you don't know about, I mean it just made me so angry and I lashed out and pushed people away before they could hurt me like she hurt me and..."

Sam paused which kinda scared me.

"And some of her friends hurt me."

I turned and hugged her as tightly as I could stroking her hair tears in my eyes at the thought of the things that Pam's friends might have done to my Sammie.

"Anyway." she said through tears.

"When I realized I was in love with you I decided to change so I could be the person you deserved. So I started to fight less and thanks to you pushing me I found field hockey and lacrosse which gives me a outlet for my anger and violence. I was already goofing off in class less and trying to pay attention and do my work sports helped out big time with that because I have to keep decent grades to stay on the teams. Also I have stopped doing stupid shit like stealing and vandalizing things because I never want to be forced to spend time away from you ever again because I couldn't live without you and I think you couldn't either, and if I kept doing those things I would have ended up in juvie or worse. That fear is also why I have improved my grades and actually started doing stuff after school. Before I decided to change I didn't have the best grades, thanks to you I never failed but there was a good chance I wouldn't be going to college and you were going to college. If I didn't have the grades to go with my extracurriculars then getting into a college that you got into would never have even been a option and we would be forced to be apart for pretty much four whole years and I couldn't live that long with only seeing you on summer and holidays."

"And that's all thanks to you and the love we share, if I had never met you it scares me to think what would have happened to me. I would probably be living on the streets, in jail, or possibly dead."

I gasp at that.

"No Sammie you would have been alright." I say holding back tears.

"That's the thing Carls, I know I wouldn't. It hurts to say that but even with you in my life I went to juvie and got arrested, without you I would never have had someone to tell me not to do half the stupid shit I do, I wouldn't have had somewhere to go when things got really bad with mom or when one of my mom's friends or boyfriends tried something, and I probably would have starved to death because let's me honest, Spencer and you are pretty much the only one's that kept food In my stomach. But because I met you I survived and because of our love I am trying to make something of myself because I want to be with you and be the person you deserve, the person you always told me I could be and I am eternally grateful for that. But I don't want to get in trouble and plan not to and because of this the Sam Puckett legal defence fund is kind of worthless now and I figured that I could use some of it to buy us something that we can keep on us at all times that will remind us of our love and each other as well as let other people know that C loves S and S loves C." She said holding up the hearts around our necks.

"Samantha Puckett I think that has to be hands down the sweetest most romantic thing you have ever said to me." I said bringing my lips to her's for a deep passionate kiss.

"Now let's get some food in our stomach and maybe I can show everyone that I am dating the sexiest girl in the mall not to mention the whole world." I said with a lustful voice.

"Is that so Carly shay maybe you can describe this chick so I can kick her ass for messing with my girl." Sam says in mock anger.

"Well she is hot, blonde, and her rack is to die for." I joke as Sam grabs my hand and leads me to the food court smiling.

"Oh forgot to mention how I want to sink my teeth into her perfect ass."

"Cupcake that sure is a mouth you have on you." Sam says in mock horror.

"Would you like it on you"? I joke.

"CARLY, there are kids here." Sam says shocked at my bravado.

"Sorry Mamma."

We make our way to the food court and find Melanie and the guys. Melanie is sitting close to Freddie both holding hands while joking with each. Spencer on the other hand looked a little perturbed.

"Carly, oh dear sister of mine that I love with all my heart." Spencer says.

"Sup Spence." I respond

"What didn't you understand about us meeting here in two hours, not one hour, not four hours, and not even three. You guys were almost 90 minutes." He says wazed off at me.

"I uhm...came out of the closet to everyone in the mall by kinda having a hot and heavy make out session with Sam on a bench." I said.

"Oh my lord Carly that is wonderful, we are almost like actual sister now." Melanie squeals.

"lalalalala I can't hear you Carly." Spencer says almost instantly after I make the statement about coming out.

"I thought you were cool with Sam and I as a couple"? I ask.

"It's not that I'm not cool with you two being together or you coming out, actually it's the complete opposite of that. You and Sam make each other insanely happy, you guys watch out and protect each other, Sam would never let anything happen to you or anyone hurt you, you are good for Sam, you guys also love each other deeply, also most important...Sam can't get your pregnant." he says.

"SPENCER! I yell, shocked at his bluntness. Also if you don't have a problem with us then why the mini freak out"? I ask.

"It wasn't a freak out, it's just you're still my baby sister and I'm not comfortable hearing about the intimate detail of your relationships." Spencer say.

"Oh you are being stupid Spencer, I have never had a problem with that when it come's to your relationships," I say with a huff.

"You don't do you? What if I tell you I loved when Veronica would do this trick with her tongue where she..."

"LALALALALALALA" I started humming loudly.

"HA, see I told you." He said puffing his chest out.

"I got ya Spence, but you're cool with me being gay, in love with Sam, and now out of the closet?" I ask.

"He damn well better be okay with it." Sam says as she places our food on the table punching Spencer in the arm before sitting down.

"Owwwww Sam, how the hell can you hit so hard and be so small"? Spencer whines.

"I'm a superhero, but seriously Spence you don't have a problem with us do you"? Sam says in a worried tone.

"Not at all Sam, you love Carly more than anyone I know even myself and you would never hurt her, plus you guys are so cute together. Also I would be a hypocrite to do all I have done for the LGBT community and have friends that are LGBT and then not be okay with my sister and you being together. It's just she is my baby sister and I would be uncomfortable hearing her talk about intimate details of her relationship even if she was dating a guy." Spencer say.

"Your the best Spencer." Sam says getting up and hugging him before sitting down and inhaling her lunch.

"So what Sam do to make you decide to come out of the closet"? Freddie asked.

"She gave me this and it was so sweet and thoughtful that I realized how insanely in love I am with her and that I really didn't care who cared." I told him showing off the necklace.

"That's soooo adorable, what does it say"? Melanie asks me.

"Oh it's so beautiful, mine has cupcake and the letter C engraved on one side and S 3 C on the other. And Sam's is identical except it has Mamma and the letter S engraved on the front and C 3 S on the other." I beam.

"Who knew my baby sister could be so sentimental, I think you are rubbing off on her." Melanie say.

"That not the only thing that she's..." Sam cuts cuts herself off when see's Carly giving her the look.

"Sorry." Sam say like she was a little kid who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"So you think anyone noticed you guys when you ...uhm... came out earlier?" Freddie asks me and Sam.

"Well let's see...There were the football players..."

"Yeah but they were probably in awe of my mad skill, trying to get tips while hiding their boners...

SAM!...

What I'm just saying Mamma has to have skills to get the hottest chick in school to go out with her...

Aww Sam, I m not close to being the prettiest girl in school..."

"Yeah you are...(Sam)

***they both said at same time***

Yeah you are...(Freddie)

"Watch it Fredwardo, Carly is Mamma's and you and my sis got something going on...

I'm just saying I see lists other guys make rating girls and its usually between you and Carly also Melanie puts you both to shame but she doesn't go to Ridgeway yet

We are identical twins Fred-bag how is that possible...

I add personality and how they treat me into the equation when I rate a woman..."

"ANYWAYS"! Carly say raising her voice to get the two friends to stop fighting.

"You remember anyone Sam I remember we noticed someone else when we came up for air"? Carly asks Sam

"Hmm...Yeah now that I think about it I remember that Wendy was there." Sam tells Carly.

"Oh that's not good." Freddie tells them.

"What are you going on about over there nub." Sam says.

"Wendy is the queen of gossip at Ridgeway and she has close to if not over one thousand followers on twitter." Freddie says.

"And I should care why"? Sam asks.

"Because, ahh screw it I'll just check to see whats going on." Freddie says taking out his pear phone.

"Woah, you guys need to see this." Freddie says.

"What"? everyone at the table asks.

"Well I checked Wendy's twitter and sure enough About the time you guys were making out Wendy tweet'd Hey every1 guess what I saw at the mall Carly and Sam from iCarly totally making out for like more than 5 min :RT ."

"WELL"! everyone says.

"I'm checking...Holy shit guys you are not gonna like this. Some guy named punxroxpmp tweeted, I new those 2 were dikes. Tryd 2 get wit Sam she wuldnt even kiss me. Then tried 2 get with Carly n she flixd me. Vid from friend of the iCarly lesbos .com :RT"

"That it I'm going to fucking kill that dickless twerp Jonah." Sam says.

I tell Sam to calm down and to remember what she had told me about nor wanting to be without me or to leave me. I tell everyone to look at the bright side of this, how many couples let alone lesbian couples can say they have video of their first public kiss and if it looks as hot as it felt then that's a plus. I tell everyone to not worry about it until we get back home and check out how our iCarly fans are reacting. We all decide to leave but before I leave I tell Spencer that I need to take Melanie to the doctor's and he gives me the stuff I need to give the office and we are on our way to the doctor's. I tell Sam that I m taking Melanie to the hospital and as expected Sam tries to get out of it (she really hates hospitals), I then whisper in her ear to get some rest for tonight.

**Well there you have it another chapter of my ongoing story about the iCarly gang and I sure hope you enjoyed it. I originally planned to have the trip to the doctor's in this chapter as well but I noticed that this was on its way to 5,000 words and I didnt want to overwhelm anyone with to much reading in just one chapter.**

**I also had originally thought that even with the doctor's visit this was going to be about the same size if no shorter than it turned out to be but the idea for the necklaces napalmed my brain and Carly deciding to come out and have everyone know they were a couple seemed to fit with the necklace so well even though I planned it to happen during something else. Pretty much everything up to them meeting Sam outside the store was planned as well as them meeting at the food court, that was another thing, the food court was supposed to be a quick in and out let's get to the doctors but what happened between them seeing Sam and them making it to the food court had changed the dynamic of the food court scene.**

**Also don't get your hopes up for any detailed scene of anyone bumping uglies. There might still be one but I don't think I being a straight male can do the act of two women making love justice considering the only time I have seen two women get it on has been in porn and even straight porn can't do the experience of making love justice. I mean just look at Zack and Miri make a porno, every sex scene was out there and over the top but Zack and Miri's scene while shorter and not a dynamic had been kinda beautiful. If do have one in this story I will have to be 100% sure its right for the story and that it has the right voice cause one thing I hate is reading a fic that is obviously written by a guy and it turning out to be in the voice of the stereotypical male porn director. I'm sorry but even straight fic's are like that and you can tell the person has never been with a woman other that the ones they saw on there computer screen. I don't read M fic to get off because once again if I wanted to do that so badly I would just watch a porno. No I read them because they have more emotion to them and can touch on so many things.**

**This whole chapter was pretty much winged as I wrote because so many things popped into my head and just seemed to fit into this environment and then I realized that things I had planned ahead fit with what popped into my head.**

**Anyways I really appreciate reviews and I am in love with this open office that dpp3530 recommended me and would like to thank dpp3530 and bandgrad2008 for their reviews and input. Also wondering what everyone thinks will happen next chapter.**


	7. By your side

**'Okay well I think people probably liked the last chapter I mean I personally thought it was good. Now I don't really know what will happen in this chapter, as I am writing this I know exactly what you know about this chapter and that is Carly and Melanie are going to the ER. Well I'm going to stop stalling and try to put a dent in this before I pass out.**

**By your side**

Spencer dropped Melanie and myself off at the entrance to the ER. I told him that I would call him to pick us up when we were done. After we checked in we took a seat in the waiting room waiting to be seen. This gave us time to just sit and talk about what had been going on in our lives.

"You know my sister really loves you" ? Melanie tells me like I didn t already know she has to considering the thought and money she put into that necklaces, she has never done anything like that for anyone in her life.

"I know that Melanie and I love her just as much as she does me," I tell her ""she makes me so happy and I don't know what I would do without her in my life."

"Just promise me that you won't hurt her," Melanie asks me "if this doesn't workout and you guys have a falling out it would devastate her."

"Melanie I want you to understand that I am in this for the long haul," I let her know holding her hands in my hands looking her directly in her eyes" this isn't me experimenting, a fling, and I sure as hell am not confused, I love Sam more than life itself and I don't see that ever changing."

"Oh Carly, that make's me so happy," Melanie squeals, giving me a giant hug "you are so good for Sam, maybe one day you two will get married and we will be sisters."

"I would love to be Mrs. Carly Puckett some day and it would be so nice to call you my sister," I tell tell her giving her a hug back "but enough about me, give me the deets on you and one Freddie Benson."

"I don't think Sam would let you go by the Puckett name, especially after what mom did," she informs me "also if Sam is anything like me she would do anything not to have that name, and Freddie is just simply...well the only word suitable is amazing."

"I mean he has been there for me more than anything through this whole ordeal," she smiles "he is smart, funny, and is starting to take Sam place as my protector, I mean you saw what he did to that guy at the Groovie smoothie."

"Yeah Freddie is a great guy, anyone would be lucky to have him." I told Melanie.

"And dear mother of god is he hot, he's so handsome and man has he got buff since I last saw him" Melanie swoons.

"Yeah...I guess so." I tell her.

"You guess so Carls, don't you have eyes" ? Melanie asks.

"Yeah, but I like girls, I mean girl," I say "I don't know if I'm a lesbian or not." "What do you mean you don't know if you're a lesbian, what about my sister" ? She asks.

"Well yeah Sam's a girl but I've never felt this way about a girl and I don't know if I will ever feel this way about another girl," I tell Melanie, being as honest as I possibly can "the only person I see in the world is Sam, she is the most beautiful, wonderful person in the world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and no one else."

"Awww, I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." She says giving me another hug.

After the hugs are shared we sit there watching the TV while talking about stuff at random. Our talk especially about Sam makes me think of some of the things Sam said at the Mall and Melanie is the only person other than Sam that can shed some light on the topic. It's really personal stuff which shouldn't be talked about in a crowded waiting room so I decide to wait and see if Melanie want s me to follow her back to examination room. Turns out I had awhile to wait over a hour longer before the nurse called Melanie back to see the doctor. Lucky for me Melanie seemed to not really want to see the doctor alone at all and practical pleaded with me to come with her. The nurse led us down a hall way into a huge area that was made up of many small rooms and showed us where Melanie would be seen. Inside the room the nurse pulled out a pear pad and ask Melanie a lot of question pertaining to her medical history and took a look at her injuries. When the nurse left I asked Melanie if we could talk about something personal and very important and she said yes.

At first she refused but after some begging on my part I convinced her to answer my question telling her that I needed to know so that I could help Sam and make her happy. She reluctantly agree telling me I wasn't going to like what I heard one bit. I told her that I was ready for it and how Sam had kinda let me in on it at the mall. I thought I knew a lot about Sam's history and her home life but I knew jack shit and what I was told was so horrible it made me want to cry.

Things had been okay in the Puckett household for the first few years Sam and Melanie had been alive up until their dad had left their mom and then things started to slowly get bad. Pam had blamed the girls most notably Sam due to her being more like her dad than Melanie and that seemed to piss her off. It started with verbal abuse and mental abuse Pam would call them all sort's of names and just lay into them about everything they did, especially Sam. They were never good enough, they were either to skinny or fat and ugly cows, and everything thing they did was wrong and they would never do anything with their lives. Melanie got away from everything by reading book and learning stuff while Sam took another route hoping if she became more like her mother she would appease her until Pam started drinking and occasionally doing drugs. I guess Sam trying to be like her pissed her off more than Sam being like her dad and that's when the beating's began. Melanie would only get spanked and the occasional hand across the face but Sam being like her dad stood up to Pam and would literally get the shit beat out of her for it. Sam would even take punishment for Melanie which Melanie deeply regretted letting her do.

Around the time Sam met me Melanie was getting recognized for her smarts and academic work and she eventually got accepted to the fancy boarding school. From what Melanie told me around the time Sam started staying at the loft more, spending the night whenever she could, and even sneaking in sometimes late at night was when the guys that dated Pam started to notice Sam and started trying stuff with her. Sam never told Melanie if any of them succeeded but she had her suspicions which made me physically ill and I had to grab the trash can in the corner. The first guy who tried anything Sam kicked him the nuts and broke his nose. When Pam found out she was furious with Sam but when Sam told her why she got even angrier and almost put Sam in the hospital, the next day Sam installed extra locks on her doors and started to keep a bat next to her bed at all times.

It was the most heart breaking story I had ever heard and I couldn't help crying as Melanie held me. I mean I knew that Sam's life was bad but I didn't know how bad it had been. Thank god Melanie had gotten out of there but Sam couldn't and was forced to endure that stuff alone in silence. Sam was always strong in my eye's but this put a new spin on it and made me love her even more and want to protect her from going through anything like this again.

The doctor came in a few minutes after Melanie and I had finished talking. She was a young for a doctor and held herself with a sense of purpose like she knew what she was doing but at the same time was very nice. The doctor checked Melanie out asking her where she was hit and were the pain was and then asking her to take off her hospital gown so she could check out the bruising. The doctor did kinda what I did in the mall except she knew what she was doing after a little poking and prodding she wrote something in Melanie's file and told us what was wrong with Melanie. Pam had beat on Melanie so hard that not only did she have the external bruising but some internal bruising as well as what she guessed were cracked ribs. As for how bad they were and how many were that way she couldn't tell until Melanie got some X-rays. So once again we waited for her to get the x-rays and then for the doctor to return and tell us how bad it was. The doctor returned after what seemed forever and told Melanie that she had three cracked ribs, the nurse then came in with some medical wrap and a prescription for Percocet and then showed us how to wrap Melanie up.

We had been in the ER for a good 4 hours before we were ready to leave and it had took Spencer 20 minutes to come pick us up and a little more to get us home. When we got home we told everyone what was wrong with Melanie. Spencer told Melanie that she was part of our family now and she needs to tell him stuff like this because not only does he care about her but is also in charge of her care. Sam went to give her one of her big hugs that she give Melanie, me, and occasionally but thought twice of it due to Melanie's injuries which result in a very odd looking hug. And Freddie told her that we all agreed awhile back to not keep secrets from each other and he hope's she think enough of us to do the same.

I went up stairs followed by Sam to get washed up leaving Freddie and Melanie in the living room and Spencer in the kitchen. Sam was on the bed when I got back from the bathroom locking the door behind me. I tackled her to the bed and kissed her deeply resulting in a growl from the back her throat as she flipped me over and we had a nice little make out session. Sam went to unbutton my jean but I flipped her over and started marking her neck with my every part of my mouth...

"Sam we need to talk," I said, as I got up and sat on the edge of the bed,

"Can't it wait Cupcake," She says,as she creeps up behind me and starts mimicking what I was doing to her just a moment ago "I've been waiting to do this ever since you got me revved up at the mall."

"No it can't Sam," I tell her, as I stand up to get away from her "first I have that planned for later and secondly we need to talk about some things I got Melanie to discuss with me at the ER."

"What kind of things did you two talk about" ? Sam asked head down kicking a spot on the ground.

"Well first I told her that I loved you more than anyone and was in this for the long haul," I said first trying soften the blow of what I have to say next "and second I had her tell me about your home life, your REAL home life."

"What the fuck Carls, that was a secret," She says hurt and anger showing "how could she betray me like that and why would you ask her to ."

"I asked because I love you more than anyone on the planet Earth," I tell her "and if you want to do this whole changing for the better thing you have to give it one hundred and ten percent, That includes telling me this kind of stuff because we are partners and I need to know this to help you which will make our relationship stronger."

Sam paces around thinking about what I said for a minute before turning back to me a look of defeat on her face.

"I guess you are right Carly," She says sitting back on the bed "I guess not telling you that stuff was pretty much like lying to you, I'm sorry I got upset but you don't now how scary it is to tell someone this stuff, I mean what if you hate me after" ?

"Sam I could never hate you," I honestly tell her "What happened to you was never your fault, it was your shitty mom's fault and her scummy pervert boyfriends."

"You promise you won't hate me" ? She says looking down at her sneakers once again.

"Never in a million years," I tell her sitting next to her so I could lift her head so we were staring into each others eyes "Now I'll tell you what Melanie told me and you tell me what she didn't know or left out, and I mean everything."

Sam tells me what I expect most of it what Melanie had told me earlier, but there was a good amount of stuff that Melanie didn't know that was just plain horrible. After Melanie left Pam had gone off the deep end and it was just horrible. Sam told me what her mom would say about her and I had to convince her a couple times that it was complete bullshit. Especially the stuff about her looks which kinda explains why she used to dress how she did. I've put in a lot of work trying to get her to dress more sexy and feminine and what she is telling me explains why it was so hard. She also tells me about the beating most of which Melanie knew about but they happened more frequently than even Melanie knew.

She was hesitant to talk about the boyfriends but I kissed her and told her that nothing she would tell me would make me love her any less or look at her differently. Turns out the boyfriend situation had been worse than she even let onto Melanie. Most of them were satisfied with just saying rude vulgar things to her and then laughing at her but other would take it much further she had stuff go missing and had found a couple of them in her room and while none of them had ever had any kind of sex with her it had came very close a couple of times to the point where the baseball bat was a deterrent, the knife in her pillow case was what had saved her a couple of times.

She broke down for the first time in days crying in my arms as I held her close stroking her hair. We just stayed there in each others arm for a half hour maybe more before Sam sat up. She told me thanks looking me directly in the eye's, god I could get lost in her eyes.

"You have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen," I tell her "I could stare into them for the rest of my life and be content."

"I like your eyes cause they remind me of chocolate cake." She tells me.

I can't help but laugh followed by her. We laugh about her comment until our sides hurt. I then stand her up and tell her to get a move on or we'll be late for Spencer's Spaghetti tacos as I smack her equally beautiful backside.

"So I guess I don't have to go to that shrink anymore." she says at the door.

"Yeah keep dreaming Mamma," I scold her.

"Hey I had to try" she smirks as she runs out the door

That girl is going to be the death of me I think to myself as I follow her the smell of pasta sauce and meatballs calling to my stomach. I make it down the stairs to see everyone at the table waiting for me so they can start eating. By the time I sit down Sam is loading up her plate and to my surprise in front of me is a couple already made spaghetti tacos. I give her a peck on the cheek and tell her how sweet she is and get down to eating myself. We have a nice normal diner which for us ends with Sam chucking a meatball hitting Freddie square between the eyes for getting fresh with her sister. After that we decide to watch a movie, we also get to watch Sam and Melanie argue for ten minutes about whether we should watch Evil dead or Twilight (thank god Melanie won, not a fan of the gore).

After the movie we say goodbye to Freddie and later Melanie as we part ways, Sam and myself in my room which I guess is our room now and Melanie down the hall to the guest room which I guess is her room now. I enter our room to find Sam already in her light blue bra and to my surprise matching boy shorts and quickly strip down to similar fare. Sam walks over to me and grabs my hand leading me back to the bed where she is quickly on top of me her mouth on my neck and leg between mine supplying the right amount of pressure to drive me crazy. After a few minutes like this I pull her close so that I can rid her of the pesky bra, once unhooked she leans back so I can remove it quickly which gives me the opening I'm looking for. I flip her over to gain access to my prize which I quickly devour causing Sam to let out one half moan other half growl. I straddle Sam's hips teasing her with my hands before removing the pesky piece of fabric covering my chest. I then lean forwards capturing her mouth before placing my chest flush against her's causing us both to shudder at the feeling of both of our obvious arousal brushing against one another. Our mouths crash together hungrily, Sam might have been the dominate one earlier but not this time as my tongue demanding entrance instead of it asking for it which Sam eagerly allows. Sam gasp's as I maneuver my leg between her's once again and start moving against her in a way that ensures we both get the friction our moist molten cores crave causing us to both to moan each others name. I remove my mouth from Sam's not before grabbing her lower lip between my teeth biting down just enough to make her moan and dig her nails into my back. Without hesitation my mouth moves from her lips to her collar bone down to her neck and her pulse point leaving trails of kisses before grabbing it in my teeth sucking on it at the same time earning a animal like growl from Sam and I just know she left scratch marks on my back this time. With Sam's non vocal encouragement I continue what I am doing speeding up when I realize she as well as myself is getting close to release when to my surprise Sam flips me over...

"Not so fast Cupcake," she says with a smirk, eye's hooded, voice husky, and breathing hard "we've got all the time in the world and I want us begging for it when we cum,"

Sam kisses her way down my body removing my panties followed by her own, man this is going to be a long but very pleasurable night I think to myself. A little over a hour later I am laying on the bed listening to Sam's heartbeat through her chest still slightly shaking from the mind blowing orgasms Sam gave me earlier completely content and at peace with the world.

"That was amazing cupcake...you were amazing," she says in awe "we have had some amazing sex, but it was like it was the first time almost like..."

"Like we were closer almost like we became one person" ? I ask.

"Yeah, it was so much more intimate than anything up until this point," She tells me "I mean what happened" ?

"It's because we became closer today Sam, I explained we know everything about each other now, and we shared a very emotional experience earlier today." "Frankly you knew everything about me before today because I'm not very good at keeping secrets especially from someone that can read me like you can." "I found out how amazing you were today, the fact that you stayed the person you are after everything you have been through is nothing but miraculous."

"Yeah I am pretty fucking awesome." She says and I just know she is smirking.

"I've always considered you to be the strongest person I know and not just because you are a bad ass chick either," I say as I lift myself to look into her eyes "but today I learned just how tough you are, and it makes me love you that much more."

Sam brings her lips to mine kissing me tenderly, it might not have been some hot and heavy make out session but it is probably one of the best kisses I have ever had and it right up there with our first kiss and the kiss we shared at the mall.

"Things are going to be different from now on Cupcake." She says looking up at me.

"What do you mean Sammie"? I ask her.

""We're out now Carls, like officially a couple," she tells me as she lays my head on her chest "people are going to treat us differently some of it will be good and some of won't be, We will also probably be getting a lot of attention in the next few weeks, and this could possibly affect iCarly as well."

"You really think so" ? I ask her getting a little worried.

"It's nothing to worry about, things are just going to be different is all," She says kissing the top of my head and stroking my hair "We will lose some fans but we are going to get a shit ton from the LGBT community." "We will also be looked at more closely because people will be looking for a way to tear us down." "But at the same time we can do a lot of good possibly helping out kids like us and possibly if you want to we can speak up for them and bring up issues that affect them."

"I don't think I would mind that at all and if people don't like us then fuck them," I say "You know people have this preconceived ideas about you, but I think you are going to really surprise some people this year."

"Like I don't already know this, like I said earlier I'm fucking awesome," She informs me "but enough talking, Mamma is tired and just wants to hold my Cupcake until I pass out."

"I love you Carls." She says as she wraps her arms around me.

"Love you too Mamma." I say snuggling close to her.

As I fall asleep I look at the back of my necklace and think about how great today was even though it had been tough and I fall asleep thinking S3C but C sure as hell 3 Sam.

**So there you go another chapter in the books. I actually really like this chapter, It has a lot of character development in it which is surprising considering that when I started I really had no clue as to where I was going with it. I was going to save Carly and us finding about the horrors Sam went through for when she saw the shrink but I thought that there is no way Sam would open up that much to a shrink so I had her open up to Carly. Also It did get a little sexy in this chapter but I left most of it up to your imagination which is probably better than anything I can come up with. As far as the stalker he will be making a return soon could be next chapter for all we know. Anyway thanks for reading this far and I will keep pumping them out as fast as I can. Remember reviews feed the machine so keep them coming.**


	8. The show must go on, but why did it stop

**So it seems like people liked the last chapter. So we find out a little more about what Sam has had to live through at least in my world. In this chapter stuff happen and then more stuff happens. Also I should probably tell you again I don't own iCarly just the fucked up situation's I put them in, though if you are reading this you have to be a iCarly fan so you would probably have seen if I owned iCarly by now, Anyway on with the show. I think I'm going to have this chapter be from Freddie's perspective, we haven't heard from him in awhile.**

**The show must go on, but why did it stop?**

It had been a rough couple of weeks since Melanie showed up at the Shay's front door. But despite what happened we had all some how grown closer to each other. Carly and Sam had been almost inseparable, wherever Carly went Sam had to follow like a lost puppy. It was actually really nice seeing them around each other and gave me hope for the future, especially Sam's future. Speaking of Sam surprising as it is we have actually got rather close and I genuinely enjoyed being around my former tormenter. (Well she hasn't stop completely, not that I'm complaining because it would be weird if she didn't) And then there is Melanie, the (I think) love of my life, and I'm not playing around here. She is beautiful, smart, and charming almost to a fault, I mean she is the first girl that my mom actually had no problem with me dating. (After we convinced her she wasn't Sam) Melanie and me just seemed to click right away and I genuinely cared about her and would do anything to protect her.

But life wasn't completely perfect, we still had bumps in the road. Melanie was still very nervous and jumpy and very shy around other men when Sam, Carly, Spencer, or myself were with her and had freaked out when we tried to leave her with Gibby so much that it had taken me a few minutes to calm her down and convince her that she had nothing to worry about when she was with Gibby. Life with Sam had been touch and go after Melanie was attacked. Right after the attack Sam had been like a different person, I mean I had never seen her even shed a tear, but for those first two weeks she had shed a lot of tears and had just been plain depressed. I mean Sam's appetite is legendary but if you had been around her you wouldn't have believed that because she barely ate and spent most of that time in bed. And if she wasn't depressed then she was angrier than I had ever seen her, it got to the point where it could be scary to be in the same room with her. Lucky for her and all of us she had Carly, if Carly hadn't been in the picture I don't know what Sam would have done to someone else or possibly herself. Carly's love and compassion had got Sam through the roughest part of these last few weeks and had actually helped her a little.

The rest of her help had been thanks to Dr. Paxil and he had been a godsend. Like we had promised all of us had gone with Sam to that first appointment and man was it rough. He had us talk about how we felt about Melanie being attacked and the events leading up to it and later the incident with their "mother". I never felt for Sam more in my life than after that first session, the things she thought and was feeling were heart breaking. But I ended up feeling worse for her when Melanie told me about the second session which was just the three girls. (It was supposed to be just the twins but Sam had insisted Carly be there) Sam had a very hard life and the things she had to endure were things no person let alone a child should have to go through and when I think about her mom's boyfriends I just want to hit something or someone. also had session with just the twins so they could discuss there upbringing and how they felt about it, as well as a session with Sam and Carly to talk about their relationship and how they were feeling about the change in their lives. It had gone very well and they were closer as a couple because of it. Sam seemed to like Dr. Paxil and started having sessions with just herself and Dr. Paxil who had diagnosed her with severe depression and said she was mildly bi-polar so he had prescribed her some meds which seemed to be helping her a lot.

Meanwhile Carly was dealing with a whole different set of problems before any of us knew there were problems. First she was dealing with the fact that she was gay, well more so she was dealing with the fact that she was in love with her best friend who was a girl. I could tell how confused she was and at the same time conflicted about wanting to tell the world about their relationship but not wanting to disappoint anyone. Add in the fact that her grandfather had flipped the fuck out on her made things ever worse. I mean if her own grandfather had freaked out imagine how she thought complete strangers would react. It did help that Spencer and especially her father had been very cool about her decision, as long as she had those two as well as Sam in her corner the rest of the world didn't seem that important to her.|

She also was dealing with the fact that Sam was living with her now. It would have been a adjustment if they were just friends but it was even more so now that they were dating. She was so worried that them being around each other all the time would tear them apart that she tried to be perfect twenty four hours a day that she was exhausted. I guess it all just became to much for her one day and she locked herself in the bathroom for one of her marathon showers and hadn't come out for over three hours. She would only come out after Sam swore to her about twenty times that she had no plans of leaving her. Spencer later had to explain how big of a adjustment it had been for everyone and that no one was expecting her to be perfect, especially Sam. She seemed to chill out a little after that and things seemed to get better for her.

Another major stress and concern for all of us even before Melanie was assaulted had been how the iCarly fans were going to react if or more likely when they found out that Carly and Sam were a couple. Luckily for us it had been rather easy for all intents and purposes and for the most part iCarly fans were very accepting. A lot of that had been thanks to Wendy, the sleazy guy that had taken the video, and that scum sucker Jonah. Wendy had been the messenger and had only tweet'd it because people had to know. She later told me that she had been to excited to think because Carly and Sam had finally realized "what everyone already knew"and that seeing them interacting as a couple had to have been "the cutest thing she had ever seen, ever." But the boys had been been what had helped us out the most in the long run. The fact that some pervy guy had recorded such a intimate moment and then had the gall to post it on the internet had helped but the comments Jonah made had been what had set everyone off. People couldn't believe the comments he had made and how he justified those comments, yeah the one guy had been sleazy but Jonah had been downright hateful.

The fans of iCarly stood behind Carly and Sam decision, sure we lost some fans because of it but if they were going to leave because of this do we really need them? In the long run we gained many more fans than we had before and became bigger than even before, our biggest boost came as no surprise and that was the LGBT community and they came to see the show in droves. People had been skeptical when Carly and Sam came out of the closet thinking it was a prank or a ploy to get more viewers but Carly and Sam had eventually won them over and made them believers. It did bring scrutiny down on us for the first time with people waiting for us to mess up but after shot a small video explaining that the show was not changing and as Sam had put it "If your here to see girl on girl action go watch porn" we had shook most of that off and got back to what we did best which was comedy.

Oh yeah we have been back in school for a few days and things have gone smoothly. Carly was afraid that they would have a hard time but thing have been OK, yeah there were snickers and name calling but the facility who were ultra supportive of Carly and Sam had taken care of that by squashing the first problem, Sam had dealt with the rest. Carly and Sam had also made it a point not to go overboard with the pda in school and in public, yeah they held hand and would kiss but nothing to heavy. Melanie had no problem adjusting to the school but she only had a class or two a week, so that wasn't that hard. Overall school was going great and we decided to make a brand new iCarly the following week.

During the twins latest session with Dr. Paxil he had suggested that they make a trip back to there home to gather their belongings, telling them they needed to face their past if they were ever going to move on. Sam had already got most of her stuff when Carly had helped her move but there were still some things left as well as all of Melanie's stuff, so here we were at the door of their apartment. Lucky for them no one had shown any interest in the place yet so there stuff was still there, or that's what the landlord had told us. The four of us got to work right away packing things up. Most of what was left were clothes but there were some high priced items and a bunch of things that had sentimental value. I carried the heavier stuff to the truck we borrowed from Socko while the girls packed the boxes and sorted through all the paper work and photos. The work took all day and into the night, we were all exhausted and ready to leave by the time we had the last box loaded but Sam wanted to check their mail box before we left to see if there was anything important in there. Carly got worried after Sam had been gone for over ten minutes and we all headed to the mailbox to see what was taking her so long. Sam was huddles against the wall opposite the mailbox's knee's against her chest and she was shaking, on the ground in front of Sam there had to have been twenty letters easily. A few of them were your run of the mill mail but the majority of them had been hand delivered and they all had Sam's name on them. Without looking I knew who the sender was, Sam's stalker.

Sam was scared and I couldn't understand why the letter would make her this upset until I saw she was holding one in her hand. I knelt down by Sam and asked if I could see the letter, and after reading it I could see why.

_Sam, _

_Do you think you can just fuck with people's emotions like this? I have been nothing but good to you, going as far as giving you the night of your life and you are going to cheat on me. I send you love letter after love letter and then I see that video of you and that whore. I knew that Carly was a bitch but it's pretty low to fucking trick you into thinking you love her and the fact that you fell for it is pathetic. Don't worry though I'm going to deal with this situation in due time, If I can't have you then I sure as hell am not going to let that bitch have you. _

_The man with the ham._

I stashed the letter in my pocket and pick up every bit of mail and pocket them as well and tell everyone we should get home. I pick Sam up who is still in shock and carry her to Spencer's car and place her in the back seat with Carly and kiss Melanie bye before they head off, I proceed to close the door of the truck and lock it before heading to Bushwell Plaza myself. I park in the parking garage and make sure the door to the truck is locked and head on up to the loft, inside I find Carly sitting on the couch Sam's head in her lap while Carly stroked her hair. I tell the girls that I am going to work on something for iCarly and head up stairs.

Once I was in the studio I started to read a few of the them I notice a patten and open them all putting them in order by date, and I realize that they get more and more out there as time goes by. The first one was written after what should have been our next iCarly after Melanie's rape and him trying to be "sweet" and failing miserably, in the letter he worries where Sam has been and why there was no iCarly ; he also notes that he will be actually writing her because it's more romantic (No asshole it's a way to get caught when I give these to Spencer who will get them to the police). The next letter he is less sweet and demands to know where she is, he is also pissed that he can't tell the people on the iCarly board about had happened. (Okay quick confession, I never told anyone but as well as filtering curse words the filtering software I created for the iCarly message board also let's me filter out anything I want including phrases that I deem inappropriate for the site, I had set it up so that it blocked all the ways of saying that someone slept with anyone from the show. I mean I'm all for free speech but I visit other message boards and see how people act and talk on them and didn't want that on our boards, I mean our shows get a lot of younger people that don't need to see that filth.)Anyways he was starting to get heated in the letters, nothing really bad but you could tell he was angry. When the video of Sam and Carly at the mall hit the web his anger exploded and he went on a tirade against Carly calling her all kinds of terrible names. But it seems Carly and Sam making it official in that little clip we made was the last straw, he sent a pretty pathetic letter pretty much begging Sam to be with him. And then he sent the letter that Sam was holding earlier, I mean he had said some scary things before and did some horrible things but that was his sick version of "love" this letter was pure hate directed towards my two best friends. We had no clue who this guy was or what he looks like and he want's to hurt my two best friends Sam and Carly which is scary, and the fact that my girlfriend Melanie, the only adult type person I care about Spencer, and quite possibly myself might get caught in the crossfire makes it that much more scarier.

**Sorry it took so long to get this out, I had it half done and then my brother came over and won't leave so I hardly have time to think. I don't know about this chapter. On one hand I'm really fond of it but on the other hand I think it's too busy. Anyway you all tell me how I did.**


	9. Sam and Spencer's story

**Okie dokie, well it seems like people liked the last chapter so I'm gonna try something new. I'm going to have this chapter from two perspectives.. And you will just have to read it to see whom. Last chapter was a little short for me and I probably will have some shorter chapters for awhile but they are going to be good, I think? Anyways don't own iCarly blah blah blah.  
><strong>

**Sam and Spencer's story.  
><strong>

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me"? One second I am fine and having a good time even though it was in my former shit hole of a apartment and next thing I know the nub is carrying me to Carly's car and here I am feeling so low even though I am laying on Carly's lap and she is playing with my hair which I love. I know said these meds take sometimes week's to kick in fully but this is re-fucking-ridiculous. I mean I always have been down but became the bad-ass people know to stop myself from being hurt, you know "hurt them before they can hurt you," and that always worked even growing up with mama. But this fudge bag stalker has completely broke down all my walls which is what Dr. Paxil called them saying they were "survival instincts to help me cope with the abuse I suffered my whole life." I guess my mind had put up a front to protect myself. I haven't been this scared since my mother boyfriend Steven tried to have his way with me, luckily I was able to slice his face and make it to Carly's but still that is nothing compared to now. I don't know who this guy is or what he looks like and that is very scary to me.

These meds are also fucking with me,They are making me gain weight and it's not bad now but if Carly and Spencer didn't force me to exercise everyday to curb my more extreme behavior on 's orders I would probably be like 150lbs now. Actually the routine the Shay's have me on is actually helping me more than they think, not only is it structure like I have never had but it also gives me a outlet for my excess energy that I seem to always have. When Lacrosse starts followed by field hockey I will have even more of a release for my pent up anger and energy. Even with sports some of the best times of the week are when me and Carly just go jogging or the weekends when Spencer takes us hiking, all of it helps me get the excess energy I have gone and keep off the weight gain that Geodon and Trileptal seem to be causing.

But nothing has seemed to help me with my depression, Dr. Paxil put me on Welbutrin but It seems to be taking forever to kick in but I really hope these feelings go away cause I am sooooo tired of crying especially in front of Fredork. Actually Freddie isn't that bad, when I wasn't able to help Melanie cause of my own issues he was there and to be honest they are really cute together. Freddie and me have gotten closer as of lately and I consider him the brother I never had, I think I gave him such a hard time before because he was competition for Carly's love, I knew it would never have happened but he is a guy and at the time I thought he had more of a shot then I did and it pissed me off. I know I have picked on him for years but I have realized that I must have unconsciously been in love with Carly for years, I mean look at the fact's, we were pretty much a couple since that fateful day in school, I mean we even had pet names for each other (cupcake and mamma are not nicknames no matter what the circumstances). Yeah we both dated guys along the way but it never lasted longer than a few months because it never felt right, add in the fact that most of them got jealous over having to share us with each other. We also found some way to sabotage each other relationships and don't even get me started on those damn dreams about the soup monster.

This stalker is really freaking me out though. I mean it was funny at first because at first he seemed like any other crazed fan, but we quickly learned he was completely nut-balls and it got scary. And when Melanie was raped I just couldn't deal, I mean the guy thought she was me and the unspeakable thing he did to her was meant for me, but instead Melanie who I promised to protect has to live with that nightmare for the rest of her life and she hasn't been the same since. I mean if I just knew who he was I would go and deal with him and not with a butter sock... more like a pad lock sock. I mean I'm tough and would have fought with all my might but what if I wasn't able to stop him, I just don't know if I would have been strong enough to deal with something like that. People think I'm the strong one because I can take it and dish it at the same time, but Melanie is 10x's stronger than me. I could take all the physical stuff mom and her boyfriends dealt out but when it came to the the emotional, verbal, and sometimes sexual stuff I turned into a big baby. Melanie on the other had would take the verbal and emotional stuff in stride and would even step in when our mother would lash out at me with her tongue taking the heat off of me. Yeah I didn't like to talk about her with anyone but Carly but that didn't mean I didn't love her, I was just pissed that she found a way out and left me to deal with that living hell. I mean we still talked all the time and if I couldn't tell Carly something I told Melanie, Melanie had even called the cops a few times when she could tell it was getting bad and I love her forever for things like that. She is just as much my protector as I am her's, we just protect each other from different aspects of life.

What scares me even more and pretty much has me scared to death is that letter I read. "If I can't have Sam then no one can," and even more is the fact that he's "going to deal with the Sam and Carly situation," which means he want's to hurt Carly too. I mean what if he hurt's or kill's one of us and is caught before he get's to the other one? Even if we were not intimate there is no way that either of us could survive with out the other we are just so connected. I'd hate to think of what would happen to Carly because I know I would rather die than be without her. I hope there is something in those letters that help find this creep or give us something to go on, I saw Freddie go up to the iCarly studio when he came in probably to go through the letters. If anyone can find something it will be him, I mean dude is a genius at most stuff.

A couple minutes later Spencer walks through the door to the loft looking rather proud of himself, a grin on his face that quickly turns to one of concern when he see's the girls. "Ok, why is Sam so white and what happened"? Spencer asks the girls "We had finished getting their stuff in the truck Socko lent us..." Spencer freaks out "Is everything okay did any of you get hurt"? "No one got hurt, well no one got hurt physically," Carly reassures him "as we were about to head out of there Sam decided to check their mail box and there were at least twenty letter stuffed in with the other mail, all from the stalker," Carly tells him "we found Sam on the floor clutching a pretty nasty one." she finishes "Where is Freddie"? Spencer asks " He said he had something to do in the studio," Carly tells Spencer "I'm pretty sure he is up there trying to figure something out from the letters and didn't want to get any of us upset." Carly guesses "Well I'm going to go up there and see if he needs help going through them," Spencer says as he heads to the stairs "you girls need anything or are you fine"? He asks before he heads up the stairs. "No I think were cool." Carly assures him. "Well if you need anything just holler." He says as he heads up the stairs thinking about how one guy has changed their lives.  
>"Everything was going so great a few months ago" Spencer thought but one sick fuck has turned everything around, not that it wasn't already complicated thanks to Pam Puckett, the twins bitch of a mother. Now he had a house full of teenage women that had issues he couldn't just go to the drug store to fix as well as needing help from himself. He was one of three people that got to see the true Sam and that was only in miniscule doses but now he saw who she truly was and knew why and it broke his heart. Melanie he had always been fond of her and she was such a sweet girl and to go through what she went through in the past and especially recently, it was a miracle she was functioning as well as she is. And then there was his baby sister Carly, he had a whole new respect for her considering what she had realized and how strong she had been for the twins despite her life changing ten fold. He had always had it easy with Carly, she was very bright and extremely self sufficient even when she was younger and while he could support her with the occasional sculpture he still received money from his father and grandfather which helped him give her everything she needed. But now that he had to other girls to feed and clothe (and don't even get him started on the bathroom situation) he had been forced to really grow up and become much more responsible. While his passion was sculpting the recent paintings he had done had thanks to the kid's gotten him a lot of press and were selling for at least double what his sculptures sold for and a few of them had sold for way more than that when they were showcased at auction houses and sold to private collectors. He was finally having the art career he had dreamed of but he also had to make time for three teenage girls that each needed special treatment.<p>

Sam needed the most help after years of severe abuse and neglect, Melanie was less of a mess until the rape, and Carly needed to talk to someone about what was happening in her life at the moment (because let's face it, the girl is neurotic as they come and that was before she realized she was in love with Sam) and thankfully Socko's uncle-in-law had been able to see them at a reduced priced which combined with his insurance was actually rather cheap. Still not everything could be fixed with sessions and medicine, he had to give much more of himself. Sam didn't know it because he made everyone follow it as well but he had her on a special diet to help with the weight gain from the med's she was taking, as well as making sure with Carly's help that she didn't just mope around the house and actually got out and got vigorous exercise. He also had to deal with the fact that Melanie was on a good day shy around other men and sometimes down right fearful, he had been making progress by bringing some of his guy friends around and having them interact with her on a small levels which seemed to be working, add in the interaction she got when she was at school and she seemed to be doing better.

While not the hardest change, his sister coming out had been a adjustment and the fact that it was with her best friend made it even harder, at first he had been vigilant with them trying not to let them be alone for long periods of time. But he soon realized that it was a futile point because they had been best friends since they were little so for him to all of a sudden be hovering over them was weird and just awkward. He finally just gave up using the excuse that at least Carly couldn't get pregnant, but He did ask them that they do the more heavy stuff upstairs or when they knew he wouldn't be walking in on them. Holding hands and light kisses was okay and to tell the truth they were adorable when they were together that way. Like he had told them he would have been a hypocrite to forbid them from being together when he had gay friends and associates, not that he ever had a problem with it in the first place. He just wanted the make out session and heavy petting out of view because she still is his baby sister and he would have been the same if Sam was a guy actually he would have harsher on them. So far they had stuck to those rules and everything was going fine in that regard.

What was really bothering him was this fucking stalker. He had been in contact with the detectives with the special victims unit at least twice a week at first and they might have a tire track but they couldn't tell if it was from the right vehicle and there were a lot of vehicles that used this particular tire, also Melanie had said the vehicle had no signs on it. Since he had used protection there was no physical evidence unless they found the actual vehicle, so for now it was a cold case, until more evidence came up. He hoped the letters Freddie was going through held some kind of evidence. He was thinking this as he walked into the studio.  
>"Any luck Freddie"? Spencer says as he sits in one of the bean bag chairs "Nope and it is so frustrating, he starts out calm then gradually grows angrier until he threatens Carly," Spencer jumps up "HE DOES WHAT"? Spencer yells and begins pacing around the room. "yeah he threatens Carly a couple times and then his last two letters are eerily calm and he pretty much threatens both Carly and Sam." Freddie concludes.<p>

"This is bullshit, we don't know where he is our who he is and now he is threatening my sister and a girl I consider a sister," Spencer says grabbing his hair in frustration "well then, we need to get these to the cops so they can dust and check for other stuff cops do." He says as he grabs the letters. "It pisses me off Spencer but I doubt they will find much," Freddie says sadly "What do you mean"? Spencer asks. "well first he used regular paper you can get almost anywhere also he hand wrote each one, if he had used a computer or typewriter they could tell which one he used" he explains "but because he hand wrote them in ink they can't, especially considering I saw quite a few smudges and no finger prints in them." Freddie says "What that mean"? Spencer asks "Means the ass face wore gloves when he wrote them, only way they might catch him is if his DNA is in the system and there is skin flakes or hair in one of the envelopes." Freddie explains "How do you know this chizz Freddie"? Spencer asks " My mother made me take a mother son forensic class." Freddie says embarrassed. "Well let's hope the cop's find something anyways." Spencer says as Freddie and he head down stairs.

Spencer gives the kids some money for pizza as he heads out the door. "I'll be back whenever, you all behave and lock the doors behind me" And with that Spencer is out the door and on his way to the Police station. After pizza and a little TV Freddie passes out along with Melanie who is snuggled up with him. Carly wakes Sam up and they head upstairs after placing a afghan over the other couple, they then head up stairs where they pass out, Carly's arms around Sam who has her head buried in Carly's chest.

**There you go I know I promised to try to pump out two yesterday but things came up. But I made up for it by finally letting Sam out of her box in my brain and giving Spencer some type face. Now you who have reviewed saying my use of quotation makes the story a little hard to follow, did I do it right this time? Please review people and critique all you want, just makes me a better writer. Anyway next chapter is about the first iCarly since the attack and Carly and Sam coming out publicly. But don't worry I always add extra stuff so for all you know they could find Atlantis. Anyways I hope you all liked this chapter, I had fun writing it.**


	10. I'm Sam and I'm Carly

**Okay so this has been a long time coming and I am sorry. I love writing but the holiday and other stuff is really cramping my writing. I think today Im going to leave a message on my phone telling people to leave me alone today, turn it off, and just put on some music and write.**

**Anyway we last left off with a whole bunch of new letters from the stalker and they seem to have freaked everyone out. How will this effect the future? I really have no Idea. But let's take that trip together shall we.**

**Anyways don't own the show, the website, the games, even the DVD sales are not mine, I don't own jack.**

**I'm Sam and I'm Carly.**

**Carly's POV**

It had been a couple days since the events at the twins apartment and it had been hectic. Sam was doing better than I hoped which was thanks to some emergency sessions with Dr. Paxil. Melanie and I didn't see the letter before Spencer had taken them to the police, but thanks to second hand information we got the gist. The fact that he had threatened me personally as well as my Sammi hadn't had time to set in yet but deep down I was afraid. What was scarier than a million stalker was what I was facing in less than a hour. I had agreed to answer questions about my and Sam's relationship, and man was I freaking out.

We had been sitting down the day after the apartment incident and were brainstorming some last minute ideas for our first iCarly back. Melanie had suggested we take questions from the audience but Freddie thought that wasn't good enough. Freddie had come up with this brilliant idea with the catch that we could lay down some rules for the questions. Me and Sam agreed and came up a list of rules which we posted on iCarly. With a ip ban from every part of the site and boards if you didn't follow the rules.

1. No sex questions period 2. No hate speech meaning and we didn't only mean word like queer. We meant nothing that would upset our fans.  
>3. No lewd or lascivious behavior or acts.<br>4. No gay bashing.  
>5. Carly, Sam, and Freddie have the right to refuse any questions.<p>

Freddie had also came up with the idea to have all three of us on beanbags with a fixed camera interview style. Not only would Freddie be asking us questions the more timid fans had sent in but he would be answering questions as well. Melanie had also thought that doing some comedy before the Q&A would be a smart idea as to show everyone that the show really wasn't changing. She also thought we should put a warning on the site about it not being appropriate for children under a certain age. She said it would show parents we were going to be responsible and mature about the situation. We decided on the age being 14 and Freddie not only put up a warning on the site but made a board post about it. Next we had to come up with a idea for the comedy bit. Freddie initially suggested the Cowboy and the idiot farm girl since that had always been a fan favorite, but Melanie said that skit always came of like we were flirting with each other and hard. Me and Sam started laughing our asses off but stopped at the same time when it dawned on us that yeah it was actually true, and then the laughing started again. We eventually settled on a Fuffly and Petta sketch which gave us the perfect time to introduce Melanie to the fans. After some writing and more brainstorming we decided that we had a very good first iCarly to return with. We all went to sleep that night unable to sleep due to excitement well for some it was excitement, I had to deal with a horny Sam. The excitement was all gone and had been replaced with nerves and for Sam that meant torturing Gibby. While Sam seemed to have calmed down a lot lately she still happened to fall back into old habits. The surprising thing is she is so small and Gibby has got huge, it was actually kind of funny and cute because Gibby is a sweetheart but you knew if he wanted to he could end this little dance in a second. The most nervous one had to be Melanie, she was pacing back and forth and slightly shaking, her and Sam were so different in some ways. Freddie looked up from his equipment and must have noticed how nervous she was because he walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead which seemed to calm her some and asked her if she wanted to go over her lines again. Melanie agreed and they walked up to the studio. That left Gibby, Sam, and myself which changed shortly when I suggested Gibby go up to the studio and get ready for the sketch.

Which left only two, I asked Sam to go with me up to the studio via elevator. When we were half way up I hit the stop button. "What's wrong Cupcake" ? Sam asked "I'm so nervous Sam, and you know what would calm my nerves" ? I hinted "You don't have to ask me twice" she says as we collide, lips melding together. We didn't have time for foreplay so she went right to work on me hiking up my skirt, pulling down my panties, and started doing magic with her hand. "Oh Sam" I moaned my voice muffle as I dug my teeth into Sam's shoulder. "Shit Carls, a little warning next time." Sam yelped. "Oh I'm...so.. sorry.." I whispered between gasps. "No, I liked it I just wasn't expecting it is all," she said "just give me some kind of warning next time, like nibble first." She tells me. OK...warning.." I said as I started to reach my peak and bit into Sam so hard I'm sure I drew blood. "Oh shit Carls." Sam hissed in the sexiest tone which sent me right over the edge as I screamed into her shoulder . After we got ourselves situated and looked presentable I hit the button sending us up to the studio.

We arrive in the studio two minutes till showtime with Freddie freaking about us being late. Sam grabs the remote and we go over the opening once more before it's showtime.

"In 5..4..3..2.."

"I'm Carly" I say as I jump into frame.

"I'm Sam" Sam says doing the same.

"And this is iCarly". we both yell.

"Now most of you are probably here for a certain reason but we still have to entertain our fans." I say "So the rest of you got to wait until were good and ready." Sam says menacingly into the camera. "Well, while we get ready for the first act of this crazy show called iCarly." I say "We leave you with Spencer as he and a special guest give the going on's in the world." Sam follows with. "Switching to playback." Freddie responds as he gives us the signal that the video of Spencer and Guppy is playing.

Sam and I make a mad dash to the elevator as Freddie and Gibby set up for the pathetic play. Sam starts ripping off clothes as I hand her clothes to put on. We are out in no time as Freddie and Melanie are getting the finishing touches on the set. I grab the camera and wait for everyone to get set.

I introduce the play which ends up being quite funny. Pretty much the Englishman bring home his long lost daughter Reeta (Melanie) home and actually feeds her while the other two are given string. Melanie actually does a great job which isn't a surprise, but is still nice. I switch to a pre taped video of Gibby doing a dance routine with bacon only to have Sam scare off Gibby, attack the bacon, and finish the dance routine. Once again the boys and Melanie clear the set while Sam and I change. "Okay how do I look'? Sam says. "Almost perfect," I tell her "but you are missing one thing." I tell her. "What" ? She asks. "This..." I tell her as I fish her rainbow ring out my pocket and slip it on her finger. "Awww, Cupcake." She says obviously touched that I remembered it. "Okay, let's go do this." I say giving her a quick kiss as we walk hand in hand back into the studio.

Freddie has everything set and me and Sam take a seat while he switches to the B cam. "Well it's time for the Q&A." He says taking a seat beside us. "Remember the rules or you will be cut off and banned." He says. Sam pushes the button bringing up the graphic for the Q&A. Freddie had one of his friend asked the first question which we intentionally wanted to be against the rules so we could cut him off and show we were not playing.

"Sorry for that folks," Freddie tells everyone "back to the the questions."

"First off great special effects, it looked like there were really two Sam's"... Says some surfer looking kid.

"Not special effects dude, that was my sister," Sam says. "Say hi to the fans Melanie." "Hi, everyone, I hope you liked my acting." Melanie say stepping in front of the camera." You had a question," Sam asks "And remember the rules or Ban hammer." Sam responds.

"Yeah, why was iCarly off the air for so long." He asks.

"Personal reason's," Freddie responds automatically. "thank you, next question." He says before it gets out of control.

"Hi, first off I love your show and will never stop watching, you rock," Said a younger girl "I guess I will asks when did you guys know you were in love ?"

"That is a great question." Freddie responds. "I guess I would say we always loved each other that way," I tell her. "we just didn't know what it was until awhile after that." I finish "But we always have been this close, She is my Cupcake and I'm her big bad Mama." Sam follows with. "Thanks for the nice question, next question." Freddie says.

"First off I have nothing against gay people, but how do you know you are in LOVE love," ? A blond preppy girl asks "Carly and Freddie seemed perfect for each other and they didn't get together."

"Oh god, we got a Creddie." Sam moans. "First off, we know we are in love." I tell her.

"But how do.." She starts.

"We just do," Sam cut's her off. "I love how Carly's eye can almost penetrate my soul." she say's "And I love how Sam's hair makes her look like a angel when the sunlight hits it just right." I tell her. "I love how I can tell Carly chizz I don't tell anyone else." Sam responds "And I love how Sam lets me see a side of her that no one else sees" I finish.

"Well I guess that is kind of sweet and answers my question, but I still believe in Creddie." She responds

"Yeah well keep dreaming, Freddie is dating Melanie and Carly and I are together." Sam says Next question.

"Didn't you guys date dude's" Say's a brown haired skater guy.

"Yes, that is true, I tell him but none of them lasted long and it just wasn't right." I finish " have dated them both and while it was nice, the spark just was never there," Freddie tells him "I actually think I knew about them before they were willing to accept it themselves" Freddie ends. "Yeah, the nub is more of a brother to us." Sam starts "Yeah we love him just not that way." I shot back. "Anyways, I have no idea why but my sister is madly in love with him and I think, scratch that I know he loves her." Sam says "I love Melanie as much if not more than she loves me." Freddie chimes in. "I'm actually going to try to stop messing with Freddie, I can't guarantee anything but.." Sam gets up and walks over to Freddie sticking her hand out which Freddie takes as they shake before Sam pulls him into a hug. "Think of this as me burying the hatchet with Freddie," She says "He will always be a nub but he our nub." She say motioning to everyone in the room. "Next question" I say.

"Freddie how could you let Sam be taken away for you by some flaming..." A girl with a shirt that says Seddie on it begins. "Oops to bad, you broke the rules," Sam says pushing the button to cut the feed followed by the boo button. "Melanie, drop the frickin hammer." She finishes pushing the button for the graphic of a hammer dropping on a computer followed by the applause button. "We told you all no hate speech, guys, I begin lets keep this mature and civil." I ask. "Next question." Freddie says.

"Hi guys first of Cam for life and also think I might be gay," A girl who looks 15 tells us. "but how can I know for sure" ? She finished.

"First off it not something that is so black and white." I tell her. "Yeah me and Carly dated guys that we thought we liked but they never worked out like we said." Sam follows. "I guess as in any relationship you just have to put yourself out there, go all in, and see what happens." I continue. "I don't know about Carly, but I knew I love her but until I put my self out there and actually told her, I didn't know what was going to happen." Sam responds "But we kissed and lets just say fireworks were a understatement, It just seemed right and I personally knew at that moment." I follow. "Back at cha Carls." Sam finished as we lace our fingers together.

"Thanks for that advice it's just scary, what if people hate me" ? She finishes with tears in her eyes.

Honey that how it always is," I tell her "love is a scary thing even for straight people, won't you agree Freddie" ? I Ask. "Yeah, I was scared out of my pants when I asked Melanie if she felt the same way, I mean I thought she was my soul mate and what if she didn't think the same," He said "right, Melanie." ? he asks. "Yeah, also people will always hate you for some reason and you pay them no mind sweetie." Melanie says almost motherly. "Don't give those dip wads the pleasure girl, if they hate you for no reason other than that they are jank and I feel sorry for them." Sam finishes.

"That was a great question to finish off the live portion of the Q&A," Freddie tells everyone. "we are going to read some questions to close out the show." He finishes.

The rest of the show goes easy and we close off the show thanking everyone and telling them to tune into the next show, which should be back to the usual before Freddie ends the feed and tells us we are through. I collapse on bean bag chairs while Sam declares she is hungry and is down out the door in search of here pre cooked prey. I sit there for awhile watching Freddie and Melanie interact wondering if people think of Sam and myself in the same way. I hear Sam bound up the stair and before I know it she is on top of me with her ninja skills tickling me to death. I turn the tables and it is now me on top tickling her while she begs me to stop. We are all interrupted by Spencer arriving in the elevator.

"Hey Spence, whats up." Sam asks. "Just got done watching your show and must say I am impressed." He says. "Why" ? I ask. "The way you guys stayed professional and that young girl you helped out was amazing." He tells us obviously proud. "Thanks but we were just telling the truth." I answer. "Yeah but you guy were very mature about it and if anyone has a problem with the show they will be in the wrong," He says "any parent or fan that doesn't want their kids to watch the show or quit watching you don't need as viewers." He says frankly. "Thanks, Spence just wanted to hit them before they hit us." Sam responds. "Well I think this calls for a special diner at the Cheesecake Warehouse, my treat." He tells us all. "Shoosh yeah, lets get a move on." Sam hollers as we all head out of the studio.

Dinner was great and we were all full as we all crashed in front of the TV and Spencer turned on the news. We were all talking about dinner and the web-cast when Sam told everyone to shut up. "We are on the news." She says. Sure enough there was a spot about our web-cast that night. It was a pretty good piece that is sure to get us more viewers. They talked about the web-cast and had some man on the street comments and tweets. While some were ignorant and bigoted the vast majority of them were positive. Surprisingly a lot were from parents saying they had no problem with their kids watching after seeing the the web-cast tonight. They ended the segment plugging the website.

"Holy crap that was huge for us," Freddie said "I would go as far as saying this might turn out to be the most viewed show yet." He told us all. "I can't believe you all were on the news." Melanie said excitedly. "We have been on the news before Melanie, what is huge is that it was a serious piece and was in a positive light," I said "also is not just us anymore, you were part of it tonight and did great." I tell her. "Really" ? She asks. "Mel you did a great job and I could see there being room for you on the show in the future." Sam says hugging her sister. "Thanks you all, I had fun." Melanie says. "I'm really tired so I'm going up to bed, night guys." I tell everyone as I get up and head up stair. "I'll be up there in a bit Carly." Sam tells me.

I take my time getting ready for bed spending a good amount spent in the shower. By the time I got out Sam was in the room getting her stuff for bed ready. "Hey Mamma." I say. "Sup Cupcake. " Sam responds. "Do you think the show really helped people" ? I ask. "For sures Carls," Sam says "not only did it help out us and the show but I guarantee that girl will ask out her crush tomorrow." She tells me. "I hope it goes as good for her as it did for us." I tell her as I kiss her gently. "Yeah I hope so too." Sam says. "Go get ready so we can go to sleep Sam." I tell her. "Save a spot for me Cupcake." Sam calls as she heads to the bathroom. "For you Sammi, there will always be a spot in my bed." I tell her. I don't know if she hears me until she runs back into the room and kisses me passionately and with out a word head to the bathroom.

**Okay so what did you all think of this chapter? I know it took like 2 weeks for me to get out but I'll take quality over quantity any day. I liked this chapter a lot and it just seemed to flow from my mind. It had fluff and a little sexiness in it, okay a lot of sexy but what can you say I thought it fit the moment. Also I was able to build the characters and there relationships. I think my characters are stronger due to this chapter, and I really like how I ended it.**

**I have the weirdest play list when I write. Its mostly The Dresden Dolls, Broken social scene, The Horrorpops, and The Birthday Massacre. But I also have Taking Back Sunday, Miranda and Jennette,as well as Dashboard Confessional.**

**Anyway I thought I would let you into my writing process a little and let you see what motivated these words that you read. I hope you all liked it and I'm (cross my fingers) going to get another one today, don't know what its about yet but I will decide soon.**


	11. Life moves fast

**Morning people been up since one and have to be somewhere in around 5 hours. Okay so I'm gonna start another chapter right after posting the other, I'm gonna try to get this done in under 5 hours. It might be medium sized to large. Also this is going to have multiple character POV. Anyways enjoy. There will be a common theme to this chapter as well..**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Life moves fast**

**Sam's POV**

The year was actually going by quick but I think that was because there was so much going on and for the first time in my life I was pretty much happy. Yeah the stalker thing was heavy on my mind but there was nothing I could do about it. He seemed to be very smart and the cops really didn't have anything to go on. He protected himself very well and while they had evidence he wasn't in the system so there was nothing they could go on. He was still sending threatening mail that was scary but he had smartened up and was sending it through the mail now and the cops said he was sending them using random mailboxes. So for the time there was nothing anyone could do and it had kind of fallen into routine. We get a letter and would give it to the cops and they would update us. It fucking sucks but what can we do.

School was actually fun this year well as fun as that hell hole can get. I was actually doing my work and and applying myself (I know isn't it shocking). I did good last year but this year I was actually doing really well, I guess the change in scenery helped. Also doesn't hurt that I have the hottest study partner there is, which was sometimes a bad thing while also a good thing if you get my drift. While I wanted to prove everyone that ever doubted me I still was me and luckily I had Carly there to give me a kick in the ass. Also didn't hurt that I actually wasn't getting into that much trouble anymore, I mean I still pulled pranks but they were tame compared to previous years. I was doing so well that Ted suggested we conclude our weekly meetings which I declined, he was a cool dude and it was a period with no class. So we just talked about what was going on with my life. It was like a free therapy session.

Speaking of therapy, that was going fine. I mean unless I really needed to see Dr. Paxil , or there was a special therapy session with me and Carly or Melanie and myself, I really only saw him twice a month. My medicine finally stabilized and I was doing really well on them with most of the side effects becoming easy to cope with if not gone all together. I also had unofficial therapy session with Spencer and Carly every week. Me and Spencer had got closer during our occasional weekend hiking trips we had were we just talked most of the time and sometimes said nothing. I came to see Spencer more and more as a father figure than a big brother type. Carly was to busy for the hiking trips but we still jogged during the week which was fun. All in all while I was still a mess I was learning to deal with that and was much more happy because of it.

Speaking of exercise I had become pretty good at field hockey but most importantly lacrosse. Lacrosse was so much fun. I mean I got to smash people and not get in trouble which was a great outlet for my violence and anger issues. It was just rough enough to where I had pretty much stopped fight (I know, odd isn't it.). I also didn't feel the need to bully people anymore. Yeah I did give some people a hard time but they were assholes like Jonah and some of the more ignorant people in school. But I had made it a point to lay off of people like Gibby and most importantly Freddie.

Speaking of Freddie we had actually got close and I considered him to be my best friend that I wasn't dating and is a guy. I mean we talked about anything and everything and I actually confided in him about my relationship as he did me. He was also teaching me about the tech side of iCarly so I could run the show if he wasn't able to. Dude was a saint when it came to Melanie which made me like him even more.

Melanie was still having a hard time after the rape and Freddie was dealing with it the best anyone could. Melanie was having a hard time connecting with the male population after. Other than Freddie, Spencer, and Gibby she really didn't like to be around them and was very shy around men. Yeah she never was as outgoing as I was but I never would have ever called her shy before that asshole did what he did. Freddie was dealing with that as were us all but he had to deal with stuff none of us had to and never once showed any weakness which made me respect him. But other than the baggage it was really nice spending time with Melanie again and actually being under the same roof. And it was much better than when we lived under the wrath of mother.

Speaking of my mother she had got a good amount of years for what she had put us through as well as the assault on us all at Carly's. I mean I didn't hate her but I didn't love her at the same time which had said was a break through. I mean what we had lived through was hell. Thankfully she had signed over complete custody of us to Spencer for reduced time. She still wasn't getting out till we were out of college.

Also you'll never believe this but I actually got into college and the best part is Carly is going to the same one. Yeah I know she could of gone to a better college on her list and that kind of makes me guilty but at the same time I am ecstatic. I was going to college no matter what since I had done so well the last two years but thanks to lacrosse and iCarly I actually got into a good school. Carly also thinks we might get to room together which would be awesome.

And then there is Carly, to say I love her would be a understatement. She is my everything and I would die for her. We had always been close but we had become so much more since we became a item. I mean the kissing and the sex was awesome but I enjoy just sitting with her or holding each other just as much. I told Carly I would have been dead without her in my life and I now see how true that is, once again she is my everything.

iCarly has really picked up since we came out openly. It is a lot more work but it is also so much fun. We never missed a beat after that first one after the whole Melanie thing and have been running with it. Melanie has become a fixture on the show and is actually awesome at it both in front of the camera and behind it. We have actually got some awards and shit for our show and the work we do off camera. We get invited to a lot events an usually don't have time to do them but if it deal with teens we are the first ones there. I actually love working with teens and to being a role model to a extent. I am actually thinking about doing something in college that deals with kids and teens.

Anyways graduation isn't that far off and that is exciting. I can't wait to get out of that place and go to college. Anyways like I said life is moving so fast and while it isn't perfect it doesn't suck either. I have friends, family, and for the first time since I can remember a future.

**Freddie's POV**

Life moves fast it seemed not that long ago I was a lowly tech nerd who was in love with Carly, Sam was the bane of my existence, and Melanie was a myth. Now me and Carly is just my best friend, Sam is almost like a sister to me, and I am dating mythical Melanie. School really hasn't changed it's just going by so quick these days. In a few weeks high school will be a thing of the past and I will be going to college at one of if not Washington's best tech college. I know I could have done better but Melanie will be close and Sam and Carly even closer. What can I say they are my family now. While it's not Valedictorian I will be graduating as one of the top of our class. But there is still much to do and there is more to life than school. Man who thought I would ever say that.

iCarly has picked up steam since Carly and Sam publicly came out and while it's a lot more work it is still fun. We get invited to so much these days and while we can't accept every invitation we still try to do what we can. Melanie has been a great addition to the show and is a great help to me behind the scene. And this might shock you but Sam is actually doing work for the show these days.

Speaking of Sam, she actually kept her word from that first web-cast after Melanie was attacked and stopped messing with me like she used to. I mean we still argue and throw the occasional insult at each other but we have become rather close. I tell her thing I don't tell anyone else as does she, we also are there for each other when it comes to our respective relationship's. I help her figure things out with Carly and she help's me when it comes to Melanie. Like I said she is like a sister to me and if things go right she might actually become that one day.

Now onto the issue of Melanie. I love her so much and while our relationship is a lot of work it is deeply rewarding. Melanie is still suffering after her attack and while she just comes off as shy to some there are some deep rooted problems there. Thankfully she has great people in her life now as well as iCarly. The show has really helped Melanie start to come out of the shell the rape has put her in and we are helping her as well. Melanie isn't really shy it's just she doesn't trust strangers especially if they are guys. She has come a long way from freaking out if she was alone with a guy other than Spencer and myself for too long and now she is just really timid around them. Spencer and myself are trying to help with that by bringing our guy friends around more, and she actually trusts Gibby and Socko now and is warming up to some of the others. There are other problems but thinks if we can get her through this one the other ones will start to fall.

Carly and Sam's relationship took a little adjustment on my end. I mean I had dated both of them and while had a idea I was still a little taken aback by the whole deal. I have no problem with people having a different life style's and was taught since I was born not to judge people. But it was still a little different, I mean these were my two best friend who until about a year ago were only best friends. I mean yes they were never normal best friends but it still was adjustment when they became intimate. I had to get used to things like them kissing each other and started to knock instead of just walking in like I had done for a long time. It didn't freak me out I just didn't want to walk in on something personal. Yeah I did so when they were dating guys but those guys were assholes for the most part and I didn't mind interrupting anything. But these were my two best friends and the lest I could do was give them their privacy.

Other than that Sam and Carly becoming a couple had been a great thing for all parties involved. Sam seemed to have made it a mission to change for the better, I mean she was still Sam just a nicer Sam. She could still knock truck drivers and fight with the best of them, she just did it only we she had to these days. She had actually rubbed off on me a little and I had decked a couple of ignorant scum bags myself (I know its a shock). I mean I wasn't one for violence but these guys deserved what they got. Sam also stopped it with the bullying. And thanks to very good grades, being awesome at lacrosse, and iCarly she was actually going to a good college along with Carly.

Carly had gained a lot from the relationship as well. First off she is with someone that would rather die than do anything to hurt her. She was also a lot calmer. I think she has also come to grips with the fact that she is gay and not just in love with Sam. I mean yeah she only has eye's for Sam but now she accepts that it is who she is as a person. That fact and Sam seem to have made her a much happier than any of the guys did. She is more herself these days than when she was trying to fit into the mold people tried to force her in.

Spencer I think has grow the most though, he has took the new found responsibility and ran with it. He is meeting each girls needs and is doing an amazing job at it. It reflects in his artwork as well and his art carer is picking up. He still does his awesome sculptures but he also does more personal meaningful art as well and people are taking notice. He is selling more art and will actually being going around showing off his art in a few galleries in the next few weeks.

**Melanie's POV**

Life is moving so fast but also slow at the same time if that makes sense. It's just I have so much new stuff and people in my life but at the same time I am scared to live because of what happened to me.  
>I play like I am okay but while a lot of people buy it the ones closest to me see right trough it which is hard. I mean I had something personal taken from me and I don't know if I will ever feel whole again. I am so glad I am around such wonderful people these days and not by myself in a foreign place, I don't know how I would have dealt with all of this if had to do it alone.<p>

I am so glad to have Sam one hundred percent in my life again. Yeah we talked all the time and helped each other but me being away really put a strain on our relationship to the point of resentment on both our ends. Sam will never admit it but she I know she hated me a little for leaving her to deal with mother alone. And I resented her because of all the friends and the fact that she was free to do stuff like iCarly while I was stuck at a school full of strangers with books as my only real companions. Yeah I had people that I could call friends but they were strangers at the same time and our main connection was being stuck in that place together. But now we are reunited and we might even be stronger because of the strain.

Freddie is just amazing, that the only way I can describe it. I never thought he would become such a force in my life. He has picked me up and carried me when I just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. I know it hasn't been easy for him but he doesn't show that and I think I love him the most for that. I would marry him this second if he asked me to. I love him more than anyone I have ever met other than Sam and I want to become better for him and only him.

It is great having the Shay's in my life again and they have become like the family I always wished I had. Carly is like a second sister and is great in so many ways, she lends you her strength and builds you up. She has also been incredible for my sister, a savior if you will. Their relationship gives me hope and is so much more special than people realize. Spencer on the other hand is probably one of the strongest people I know and has become like a father to me. To be so young and have the weight of three people on you but not show it is nothing short of amazing. This is my true family even if they are not blood.

I try not too think about my mother and the animal that did what he did to me. But for some reason they still take up a lot of space in my mind even if the don't deserve any of it. Sam is to good to hate but I hate both of them equal. My mother took Sam and my childhood and that animal took my innocence. They have both took things that are special and sacred and just defecated on them. At least I know my mother can't hurt me for awhile but that animal could be anywhere and that scares me to my bone. I've tried describing him but all he is to me is blackness, but his voice is deafening and haunts me in my dreams. I know I should just shrug them off but they are too heavy of a weight and drag me down.

On a brighter note I am having so much fun doing iCarly. I love acting and working with Freddie with his tech stuff. If mother and that animal are my chains then iCarly is my release. When I am helping with it and especially on camera I just forget everything and fully live for those brief moments. I actually think I might want to act in the future and the idea of that makes me happy. It's also nice meeting all the nice people we meet even if it is so scary, but as long as I have my real family with me I can tackle it.

Pretty much there are so many arms lifting me up but one person has the power to drag me down and I hate that. Life can only get better because there is no way it can get worse.

**Carly's POV**

Life move's so fast, to fast at times. School is great and even better now that Sam and I are a item but it is just breezing past almost to the point where I can't enjoy it. Senior year has been great but there is so much to do. So far I have had to deal with homecoming, college applications, choosing a college (the easiest thing this year for a reason that should be apparent), and Prom. Even with all of that out of the way Graduation is on the horizon and it seems like there is little time before we have to get ready for college.

The greatest part of the year was Prom. It was so magical and the fact that I got to share that with Sam made it that much more so. While it was the most magical evening of my life it had been hell up till then. First it had been an ordeal convincing Sam to go and then later getting her to shop for and agree to wear a dress to it. In the end I got my way and she was so beautiful. I was also on the planning and decorating committee which was very stressful but fun at times. Then there was the Prom court, we had to practically beg people for weeks NOT to elect us up and later vote for us, finally going to Principal Franklin to voice our objection and concerns. While we were open and out we didn't want that kind of attention and scrutiny, also Sam refused to go if we were elected. Principal Franklin seemed to understand what we were telling him and took us off the ballot. Still with all that stress it was a amazing experience that I will never forget.

Melanie was a great addition to my life and while it was stressful at first having so many people in a house that use to be only Spencer and me, things calmed down and it was great. Me and Melanie had become extremely close and she was the one person I confided in when it came to Sam and my relationship and she told me things about her and Freddie as well as how she was coping with things. Freddie and Melanie were so cute together and it was amazing how close they had become in such a short time. Most people only saw what Freddie did for Melanie but I saw how she made him become a stronger man by bringing out his protective side. I really think he would die for her if she was in danger.

The web-show had been my outlet through all of this and was the one outlet for my stress other than being around Sam. While it had become harder it had also become very fun as well as very fulfilling in many ways. I loved that the show gave me a chance to entertain and at times speak up for my generation. We also got to meet and interact with some very cool people.

While everything was so stressful one thing or should I say person (if you can call the asshole that) was in the back of all our heads and that was Sam's stalker. It scary that he is still out there and they are nowhere close to catching the monster. Also it pisses me off that what their mother hadn't torn down already had been ripped apart by one person. I mean he terrified Melanie and almost broke Sam. Luckily we all had come together and some how survived, but still he was out there and that was scary.

But through all this there had been one constant and that was Sam and our relationship. While we had a amazing bond since the day we met us coming together as a couple had made it so much more special and intimate. I loved Sam more than anything in the world and was a better person for just knowing her. While she never had to change for me the fact that she did so for me made me love her that much more. I had always stuck up for her and the fact that she was showing everyone I was right and making them eat there words made me so proud. The fact that so many people doubted her and she had made it into a great college made me so happy. And while it is true I could go to a more expensive and prestigious college wouldn't have mattered if I had to be away from Sam, The best times this year were because of Sam, from cheering her on during a game, to Prom, and even just being in each others arms, I cherished it all.

Yes, life had been extremely stressful and at times scary and sad this year. My family, friends, and most importantly Sam had given me the time to slow down and breathe. And as long as we had each other there was nothing we couldn't do.

**Well I think this is the first time I have actually done two chapters in a day and I and very proud of myself. Anyway what did you think? I tried to give everyone a distinct voice and I think, I accomplished that, but it's up to you to decide. I also like how I integrated the title of the chapter into everyone's POV? I'm not starting a new chapter yet, but if things go like they have so far today I (fingers crossed) very well might do that. It also helps that the next chapter should be a short one. Anyway thanks for reading so far and while I appreciate review you just reading it means a lot to me.**


	12. Forever

**So what did you all think of the last chapter? I really liked it myself, especially the Melanie and Carly parts. Anyway this should be a good chapter. I hope you all like the story so far after this chapter there are probably only 5 more chapters left then I'm going to try a light cute one shot I have in my head followed by hopefully a sequel to this. **

**So here we go... I must inform you once again that I don't own iCarly so sadly what you are reading will never make it on screen, but wouldn't it be cool if it did.**

**Forever**

**Sam's POV**

It was the weekend before graduation and me and Freddie were hanging out at the Groovie Smoothie while Carly and Melanie were at the mall shopping (I kinda hate shopping). Something was up because we were sitting off in a corner in the back and Freddie was acting pretty nervous. "Would you ever you know, marry Carly" ? He asked very nervous. "In a heartbeat if it was legal." I told him getting kind of nervous myself. "How about a civil union" ? He says "Yeah I would do it but it's really not the same thing," I tell him getting a very good idea where this conversation was headed "whats with all this marriage chizz Freddie" ? I ask trying to pull it out of him. "Never mind it was nothing, just a idea." He says. I can see that this is important to him and if he won't say it I'm gonna. "Freddie do you want to marry my sister" ? I ask him point blank which is followed by him fumbling over his words before I once again step in, seriously boys are hopeless. "Freddie I would be mad if you didn't want to marry Melanie," I tell him being as honest I could. " I was that obvious" ? He asks "It's painted on your forehead dude." I tell him. "Do you think she would want to marry me" ? He wonders. "I'm pretty sure she will say yes if you ask." I tell him "Yeah but what about what you said earlier" ? He asks. "About the civil union" ? I ask him "Yeah I mean it seems kind of unfair." he says "It is but if you love her that much then show her by going all out," I tell him "I mean if the most I can offer Carly right now is a civil union, I'll do it until people get their heads out their asses, " "then give her the wedding of her dreams when things change." I tell him being as honest as I can. " That was actually a very beautiful thing you just said" he tells me. "Yep, I'm all touchy feely and shit," I joke with him "Just saying" he says. "Eh, whatever let's see what Spencer's up to." I say getting up and heading for the door followed closely by Freddie.

Spencer isn't home when me and Freddie enter the loft which is actually what I was hoping for as we sit on the couch. I turn to Freddie and ask him what he plans on doing when it comes to asking my sister to marry him. We discuss everything and I'm happy when we are finished. He then asks me If I will end up doing the civil union thing and I tell him that I hadn't thought of it but I think I actually will do it. I mean what do I have to lose, I love Carly more than anyone I have ever known. If I can't marry her then I will do the next best thing and ask her to be my partner until Washington makes us getting married legal. We go over that some until it's one and head out of the loft.

Turns out Freddie already had everything planned and paid for thanks to money he was left by family members when they passed, along with early graduation presents. Our first stop was the jewelers where he showed me the engagement ring he was getting her. It was a very simple but very pretty ring that I knew Melanie would love. Freddie asked me if I needed help with getting something but I told him I already had something. After we left there we headed to the flower shop where we both picked up something. We arrived at the loft two or three hours later and did some preparations for that night. I text Spencer and asked if he would stay out a little late tonight because me and Freddie were planning something special for Carly and Melanie and not to tell them anything. I text Carly to see if she was on her way home, her and Mel were getting manicures and pedicures and were almost done and would be home in about a hour. That gave me and Freddie time to pick up our respective dinners and get back in time to be ready for them. By the time Carly and Melanie got home everything was ready.

Me and Freddie were sitting on the couch pretending to watch TV. Carly and Melanie walked in and just like I had expected Carly heads up to our room to unload her bags. I pat Freddie on the back say hi to Melanie and excuse myself. I walk into our room to find Carly putting stuff away and walk up behind her giving her a hug and nibbling on her ear. "Sam stop trying to turn me on I'm very hungry." she tells me. "So I'm not turning you on" ? I ask as my hands move from around her waist eventually finding her breast. "Incredibly, but I will be more enthusiastic if I get something to eat, and it smells so great down stairs." She is telling the truth because I can feel her arousal through her bra. " That's nothing follow me." I tell her grabbing her by the wrist and leading her to the elevator and up to the roof.

When we get to the roof I hear Carly gasp when she see's what I have planned out. In front of us is a blanket and a basket as well as a couple of candles and flowers. "Sam this is so romantic" She says as I lead her over to the blanket. "What is all of this for" she asks. "I will tell you that after we eat." I tell her as I start taking food out of the basket. I pull out garlic bread, some streamed vegetables, and the piece de resistance bacon wrapped cordon bleu. "You remembered" She says obviously touched. "How can I forget our first romantic dinner after we came out"? I tell her "You're so sweet Sam." She says before kissing me on the lips. "Let's eat before it gets cold, k"? I tell her. We eat and laugh about random stuff when we are done I put up the leftovers before turning to Carly. "Carls I'm ready to tell you why I did all off this." I tell her as I hold her hand. "OK, I'm all yours." She tells me." She tells me, It's the big moment and I am actually nervous. "First off all of this, the whole night is for us," I tell her "I love you so much and you mean the world to me," It's now or never I tell myself. "Carly I don't know what I would do without you in my life." I tell her baring my soul "That's why I want to prove that in the best way possible by asking you a question," I take a deep breathe "Will you Carly Shay join me in Civil union until we can get properly married," I ask. Carly bring me to her and we kiss ever so lightly. "Samantha Puckett, I would be honored." She says and I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. I take a jewelry box out of the box and hand it to her. I would be honored if you would wear this. Carly opens it and kisses me again this time deeper and more passionately. "Sam it's just like yours." she says as I slip it on her finger and we start kissing. That night I end up making love to the most beautiful special women in the world under the stars.

We eventually head inside and downstairs to find Freddie and Melanie sitting on the couch. Melanie jumps up and runs to Carly and me and they start talking excitedly about what happened as I sit on the couch giving Freddie a big thumbs up and turn on the TV. Spencer arrives home a little later and I explain to him what happened and why I needed him out of the house. He gives me a big hug and tells me how happy he is for us and that he will help anyway he can. Everyone is pretty tired after that and we all head our separate ways for the night. That night I probably have the best sleep of my life dreaming next to my Cupcake.

**Well there you have it. I'm not really happy with this one, stupid fucking laws backing me into a corner with this one. I had a lot more planned but It didn't work because of the laws in this country, so I had to scrap it. I still think it was good but not nearly my best. Also about half the size of a normal chapter for me. The law did give the idea for the rainbow ring though. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Next chapter probably won't be large either, I was going to combine them but I thought they would take something from each other.**


	13. Graduation

**So the last chapter was rather short but some people thought it was good so if they are happy so am I. This chapter is a toss up I with some help came up with a way to do it that should work. Now the rest is up to my brain. Could be as short as the last chapter or maybe much longer, I won't know till I am finished. But I hope you all enjoy.**

**Does anyone really think that Dan Schneider or any of the writers have the time to write fan fic? Of course I don't own anything and I'm not trying to say I do.**

**Graduation**

**Spencer's POV**

Wow It seems like just yesterday Carly was in elementary school and now her as well as all her friends who are now our family as well are about to graduate. I'm not going to lie when I first started taking care of Carly full time I didn't think I could do it, especially if you take in the circumstances. Mom had just passed away and I guess dad really couldn't deal with it. I mean he tried but he just couldn't be in Seattle when all it did was bring back memories of mom. so he reenlisted and that was that. The plan had been for granddad to take care of Carly but I just couldn't let that happen. I love our grandfather but he is no fun and he is downright mid-evil when it comes to most things and I couldn't let Carly grow up that way, which was so different from our mothers way. So I had asked if I could take care of Carly and In the long run it was for the best. It had been tough at first, after mom passed away Carly became shy and aloof mainly sticking to herself. She didn't really socialize with the other kids, I tried everything to get her to socialize but it was to no avail. I started to doubt that me taking care of her was the best thing for her, until she met Sam.

Sam was a god send, when Carly met Sam it seemed like the spark she was missing came back and I will always be thankful to Sam for that. Sam seemed to give Carly confidence and when Carly wanted to shy away Sam seemed to give her the strength to overcome things. As the shell she had put up after mom's passing fell away she started making more friends and became more open to things. Sam also gave Carly someone to mother and take care of a sense of purpose if you will. The relationship wasn't one sided either, the parents of some of her classmates had warned me of Sam but I never listened to them once. Around Carly Sam was gentle and caring instead of her brash self, it seemed like she could be her true self when she was in our home. I also never worried about Carly when she was with Sam, since that first day Sam had been Carly's self imposed protector. If anyone tried anything with Carly I knew Sam would be there in a heartbeat and protect Carly with her own life if she had to. Sam and Carly were like yen and yang, hell you couldn't say one of their name's without mentioning the other in the same sentence. It wasn't much of a surprise to me when they realized they were more than friends.

I actually saw it coming before I think they fully realized it. I watched as they went from friends to best friends, to more than friends and finally lovers. (I would be stupid to think they aren't). It really wasn't that big of a leap for them, they had always had a strange friendship and had always been very touchy feelie, just now their actions were more intimate and meant much more. I guess you could say them being a couple had just come naturally to them. I had no problem with it and to be honest It just seems right. Carly's weakness is Sam's strength and vice versa, like I said they were two halves made whole. Their relationship was so special and so much that it had shocked me when granddad had freaked out about it. Okay maybe I saw a freak out coming but I didn't see him completely over reacting. I curse him for his actions everyday,

Carly had already been worried about how others would react and to have family tell her she was wrong and needed help was horrible and then to have that same family member betray her trust by telling someone else (in that case our father) was unforgivable. I had never been prouder to be the son of Steven Shay than that day when he choose his daughter over his father and proved to her that she would be accepted by those that mattered. But still granddad had left some deep wounds and it had took time and patience on Sam's part to overcome them. I had never been prouder of Sam than those month that she had stood by Carly's decision even though she desperately wanted people to know of their love. I'll never forget the look on her face when they had told us that they were out and it was worth more than anything my grandfather had ever given me.

But life hadn't been all smiles there had been some hardships along the way. I already mentioned Carly's behavior after our mothers death but I had some hardships of my own, first off was the fact that I had quit law school. Yes leaving that god awful place had gave me time to pursue my passion and gave me more time to spend with Carly giving her the care that she needed. But I also had to deal with scrutiny from my grandfather finally agreeing to a stupid deal where I went back if I didn't get my art displayed in a real museum. I also had to deal with the fact that I was taking care of a young woman and there were certain things I didn't know about or how to deal with when it came to that, a lot of it Sam dealt with (the few positive things her mother taught her), still it was rough on her and especially me at times.

Then there was my love life. Some people see me as a player or think I have no luck with women but the fact is I just had bad taste. Yeah there had been some keepers that I fucked up with but there were some of them that just couldn't deal with the fact that I had a person in my life that came before them and it had hurt at times. I never once resented Carly but it was kind of depressing at times.

I also had to deal with the fact that the life of a artist is rough and is filled with rejection. Yes I was having a amazing art career now but at first it had been poor and I don't think I could have done it without the support I got from my father and grandfather. Speaking of my grandfather, he was a big hurdle in our life. He never respected my choice of career or how I raised Carly and on a couple of occasions had tried to take Carly away from me which pissed me off to no end. Yes I am not a traditional care giver and am unorthodox at time but I was excellent care giver to my sister. I always had the best intention and while I wasn't perfect I think I was a excellent role model and gave Carly the love and support she needed.

Then there was Carly, like I said it had been rough at first but it had all worked out in the end. But still even if she won't admit it she is gay and that was obvious in her not so great relationships and the guys she picked.. Most of them were stand ins for Sam (hell some of them were similar in appearance), but while Sam was kind and caring with Carly they were all just a bunch of jerks. I even wanted to smack around a couple of them for the way they treated my baby sister. But when they all broke her heart and left it was up to me and Sam to clean up the mess and it wasn't always easy. Most noticeably was that asshole Steven. While they had all hurt her he had broke her by outwardly cheating on her, yes she got the last laugh but when we got back she had been devastated about being used . All she wanted to do was cry, sleep, and hardly eat and it had took everything her friends and I had to put her back together. That is one of the reasons I am so thankful for Sam. She would never hurt Carly physically or mentally, treats her with respect and also treats her like a queen.

Then there was iCarly. I loved the show and it was great for all involved but it had its issues. First while Carly and Sam had never really argued the few times they had seemed to stem from the show and in one case almost killed them both. Luckily that never happened but it was the scariest moment of my life next to the taco truck incident. Then there were the people they met because of the show. First there was Nevel who while a nub had caused a lot of stress and problems in the kids lives, thankfully he seems to have got over it. Then there was that weirdo Norah who was their first dose of how dangerous fans of the show could be, sure they had Mandy but while annoying she was harmless. Which leads me to the current situation which is the stalker.

Even though I told them they could come to me with anything they had kept him a secret and it had quickly escalated, to the point where it affected them all and most importantly poor Melanie. The fact that her and Sam had survived that hell they called a childhood as well as they did was a miracle. One person ripped that to shreds and left them both broken. It had scarred Sam badly but it broke Melanie and we are all trying our damnedest to put her back together. It is going to take time but baring no further heartache I think we will be able to and most of that is thanks to Freddie. If anything positive is to come from this situations it is those two. Freddie is Melanie's rock and the one she depends on the most and she in turn has brought out his protective side and made him into the amazing man he will become. They have been through so much in a such a short time and have a miraculous relationship.

We have laughed and cried but it all has worked out and leads us to this moment in time. I am sitting next to Freddie's mom watching the people we care for most hit a major point in their lives. Freddie is first and he looks so proud which he should be. Freddie's mom is crying and I don't know if it is because she is proud or if it is because she knows her little Fred-bear will be going out into the world on his own soon. I mean my god how will she know if he has taken his weekly tick bath or if he followed the shampoo agreement. Next is Melanie followed by Sam, I jump up and holler their names as loud as humanly possible, especially for Sam. Only a few years ago it was a toss up if she would graduate let alone go to college and now she is going to a great school on a sports scholarship. I still remember the sometimes rude and rebellious girl who has turned into a amazing woman in front of my eyes and I am immensely proud of her. It was a given with Melanie but still, to be here after everything that happened in her life and especially this year is nothing but amazing. Last but not least is my baby sister Caroletta Shay soon to be Puckett. To say I am proud is a understatement. To go from the shy girl she once was into the proud woman standing on that stage is so amazing and brings me to tears. I yell just as loud for her as well as the rest of my extended family.

That night we have a small graduation party for the four of them. I sent them all for smoothies while Freddie's mom and I set it up, it is simple but that is what the occasion calls for. They arrive and we start the celebration for this oh so special occasion. The usual customers show up Wendy, Gibby, Fleck and Dave, even Nevel stops by to give his regards. Then a few surprise guest start to show up. First is Shelby Marx who took a break from her busy schedule just for tonight. All the kids are good friends with her and they always keep in touch even though Shelby is very busy. If she isn't on her strict training schedule then she is traveling all over the world to defend her title, so her being here is very special for everyone. Griffin shows up next which is kind of a surprise but not a bad one. Out of all the guy's Carly dated he is the one I didn't have a problem with, Carly actually broke his heart. After Carly and Sam got together he put two and two together and realized it really wasn't him but the fact that Carly loved Sam the whole time. Him and the girls get along great actually. Carly and him talk about music all the time, him and Sam become rather close bonding almost on a guy level working on his motorcycle. It's a surprise for everyone because Griffin is in a band that got signed a little over a year ago and have been touring non stop.

The party is winding down but it's still a event considering Shelby and Sam have moved everything in the front room and are grappling with each other. People know Sam is tough but they don't realize that she is actually on par with Shelby, the only reason she doesn't fight is because she knows how worried Carly would get. That's another thing I love about Sam she might love doing something but if it causes Carly a ounce of stress or causes her to worry she tries not to do it. I get a text and ask Carly to help me pick up the kitchen. While she is busy in the kitchen the surprise of the night walks through the front door wearing a Service dress uniform. Everyone stops in their tracks, Carly has her back to the door and sensing the quiet asks who hurt who, when she looks to see who she screams and runs to our father who scoops her up in a big hug.

No one seems to know what to do with themselves so I walk over and ask him how his trip was. He tells me about it while scanning the room and he stops when he sees the bottle bot. The room gets even more quiet if that was possible and I start to get a little worried before he busts out laughing asking me if that is what I dropped out of college to do. I'm actually a little offended and tell him that my work is actually selling very well and that the bottle bot is awesome. He slaps me on the back telling me he is proud on me and the job I have been doing taking care of three young women. The rooms lets a collective breathe out and things start to go back to normal. My dad still has his arm around Carly who is hugging him for dear life when Sam walks up to him. Sam offers her hand and my father pauses for a second before shaking it and pulling her into a hug as well. He tells her how proud he is that Carly has someone in her life as dedicated and loyal as her. He lets go of both of them and heads to the kitchen saying hi to Mrs. Benson on the way.

My father, myself, as well as Carly and Sam all sit down at the kitchen table to talk. We ask him about his work and while he can't tell us much he assures us of his safety and that what he is doing is very important. We talk at length about Carly and Sam's relationship. Carly shows him the rainbow ring and tells him about the whole deal, he tells tells her that he is proud of her and would be honored to call Sam his daughter in law. We discuss the graduation and how things have gone this year and then we get to the serious topic of the stalker. I tell him all I know and what the cops have told me and he takes all of it in. Lightening the mood Carly as well as Sam tell him all about what has been going on with iCarly. He is impressed and tells them how proud he is with them. He tells us that he is only here till tomorrow night, Carly is upset by this but my father gives her a big hugs and tells her that it still gives us all time to have breakfast as a family and maybe do something fun in the afternoon.

The party eventually dies down as people start to leave. Carly and Sam as well as the others are obviously tired so my dad gives Carly a big hug and tells her to get some sleep and he will see her in the morning. When it is only him and myself left he gets down to business. He tells me that he wants to be kept up to date on everything to do with the stalker and tells me he will deal with it as well. He then asks me how I am dealing with all of the change and the sudden responsibility. I tell him the truth in the fact that it is tiring to the point of exhaustion at time but is very rewarding at the same time. He then asks me about Carly and Sam and I tell him about how they are and that it is the happiest Carly has been since mom died and that is all thanks to Sam.. He tells me that he is proud with how I dealt with the situation and that he is sorry for all the times granddad interfered especially the last time. I tell him about the twins and how the are dealing with everything that has happened to them. We are both tired after the conversation and I tell him to take my bed and I will take the couch., I fall asleep thinking about how today wasn't just a graduation for the kids but myself as well.

**Well there you go, I personally think it turned out to be one of my better chapters. Just so you know I have been up since 9am yesterday and it is 10 am right now. I started this early this morning and just finished. I had the idea in my head and had to get it down for you all. Once I start a chapter I finish it unless sleep wins out, which it did not this time. Anyways I'm going to proof read this and try to get sleep after it is up. Hopefully I can get the next chapters up by tomorrow. I''m pretty sure they might both be decent sized but I could be wrong. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this one. It was fun writing as Spencer.**


	14. Why does this always happen : Part one

**I took a little time off after the last chapter so I could think. Still don't know exactly how I am going to do this chapter. If my mind is right then this going to be very short but that changes sometimes when I actually start writing. Anyway I hope you all like and we don't have much longer till I am finished with this story and start on my next three. I have a K rating story that I am going to do, then I have a story that I don't know where it will fit in or how long it will be but bandgrad2008 gave me the idea and it is pretty awesome. And after that if I am coming back to this world. Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one should be up almost right after.**

**I don't own much as it is you think I really own anything but the story?**

**Why does this always happen : Part One.**

**Carly's POV**

Life had been pretty great recently. Graduation had been stressful but everything after had been a blast so far. Yes, college was looming in the background but it was still a ways off so we actually had time to relax.

Sam and myself had been spending so much quality time together and it was bringing us closer as a couple. We did all kind of stuff together and did something special almost everyday. Sam was so sweet and thoughtful, yes she still could be the rude and brash girl I fell in love and I was fine with that. Sam isn't really the dinner and a movie kind of girl and it showed in the activities she picked for us to do. One day we would go horseback riding and then it was laser tag, or the next day we would go to the arcade and another day go fishing. Dating Sam you never knew what was around the next bend and it was so exciting and one of the reasons I loved her. She was also incredible in bed and we made love whenever we had the urge and could be alone. I always thought I would be the "strictly in the bedroom" kind of person, but thanks to Sam and my hormones I had become a "anywhere we can get away with it" kind of person. So not only was the sex amazing but it was also exciting at times. Llife wasn't always one crazy adventure after the next we would also just stay inside and cuddle or watch a movie and it was just as special as any adventure.

I had also come to the conclusion in our sessions with Dr. Paxil that I am in fact a lesbian. While I never hated myself or the fact that I was gay I always said I didn't want to label myself or my relationship with Sam. Dr. Paxil thought that it had nothing to do with the label but the fact that I was just scared of what others thought. He had asked me to think of some physical reasons why I feel in love with Sam other than her being Sam and make a list. I had never really thought about what attracted me to Sam other than her personality and when I actually sat down and thought about it there were many reasons. Some of them were I loved her beautiful blonde hair and her amazing blue eyes but I also loved that things like her breasts and her lips. (Oh man do I love them) I also realized that most of all I loved the fact that while she was strong and tough she was also soft and feminine at the same time. Dr. Paxil had then asked me to take those traits and just observe them in other people and see what happened. I had refused at first until Sam had gave me her blessing telling me in her own way that "peeking aint cheating". What I had noticed is that while those traits can be nice in a guy I loved them in other women and was actually attracted to them while I wasn't attracted to the guys. It was a huge step for me and had made me less insecure about my relationship with Sam. I was in love with a woman because she was a woman.

I had also got closer to Melanie (I mean we were almost actual sisters now) and it was nice having someone around to do the really girlie stuff I like. We went shopping (Sam kinda hates shopping), did beauty stuff, and Melanie would go with me to see the cheesy romantic comedies Sam refuses to see. I was actually picking up smoothies and something to eat for Melanie and myself before we started the latest DVD I got from Netflix.

I am in line when a strange guy walks up and asks me if I am from iCarly I tell him yes and we strike up a conversation. My order is up and I realize very quickly that I have to much to carry by myself. The nice but odd guy asks me if I need help getting my food to my car. I tell him I'm across the street and turns out he just moved into the twelfth floor of Bushwell plaza. I thank him for the help especially considering it is raining and wait for his smoothie before heading across the street.

We exit the elevators on the eight floor and enter the apartment. I open the door and tell Melanie I am home. And after placing the food go to put up my coat on the wall

"Be there in a second Carly, I'm just putting the popcorn in a bowl." She yells from the kitchen.

"OK, I want you to meet, actually I didn't catch your. name.." I tell the man.

"So there really is a Melanie." The man says.

I hear something hit the ground and shatter

"Melanie are you okay"? I ask as I turn around only to see Melanie frozen in place with a shattered bowl at her feet popcorn and glass everywhere. I also notice there is a puddle of some kind of liquid around her feet.

"Are you okay Melanie" ? I ask as I rush to her side.

" Hey call 9..." I begin right before the darkness overcomes me.

**Well there you go. What is up with Melanie's actions and who is this mystery man? You will all have to wait a little bit to find out... Shouldn't be long..**


	15. Why does this always happen : Part two

**Lets get on with this show.**

**Why does this always happen : Part two**

**Sam's POV**

Man Seattle can blow, I mean I love the city but not the weather. It is raining so bad that it seems like the place is under water and it came on so suddenly. Me and the nub had decided to go see the new Galaxy Wars movie (they really are not that bad, also Freddie was paying) Luckily Freddie had checked the forecast and told me to bring something because what used to be nice turned into poo before we left the theater. I had text Carly to see what she was up to and got a reply saying she was at the Groovie Smoothie and should be home shortly. I text her that I loved her and we would be there in like 45 minutes due to the weather and not to rush. Me and Freddie hopped in a cab and began our trip home.

Me and Freddie killed time by talking about the movie, we came to the conclusion that while not bad it wasn't great either. Our talk soon turned to iCarly and we discussed various things from new segments to what the new version of cutting room flow has in it. We eventually made it back home ( it took us almost a hour). We walked in to Lewbert screaming some nonsense about the floors. Our talk had given Freddie some ideas and he headed downstairs to grab a box of props we would need. I took the elevator to the 8th floor, as I exit the elevator I can faintly hear Carly crying but I can tell that it's not because of the sappy movie her and Melanie were going to watch and that something was very wrong. I quickly text Freddie telling him to get upstairs as soon as he can and to take the back way. I open the door to find Carly tied to a chair her face all bloody and swollen and Melanie in a corner shaking, both sobbing.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON," I yell as I enter the house. I notice a man I have never 'seen coming out of the kitchen.

"We'll that is Melanie then this must be Sam," he says "at last we meet and no tricks this time"

"Tell me your name dude so I know who's ass I am about to kick." I say, ready to rip his heart out.

"Sam he's the stalker." Carl cries and I freeze all kinds of thought going through my head, the most prominent being to protect Carly.

"He's the stalker, " I repeat "dude, you do not know how badly I am going to kick your ass."

I step forward ready to kick his ass when I see him pull out a gun and place it to Carly's head.

"Now lets have none of that my dear." he tells me as I stop dead in my tracks "you wouldn't want me to kill your "girlfriend" now would you"?

"Please you can't, what do you want," I tell him "I'll do anything just don't kill my Cupcake."

"Pretty convincing, I must say," he tells me with a sly grin "I almost believe you actually love her."

"Please, I promise I'll do anything you want." I tell him as tears fall down my face.

" Okay, I don't want much..." He starts pulling the gun away from Carly "I just want you to admit that this relationship is a sham, it was all a game, and that you love me." "You do that and I might think about letting you all live."

So much is going through my head should I cave or should I tell him what I really think hoping he drops his guard. I make a decision when I see Freddie creep through the door and slowly make his way towards the stalker...

"Ok, I promise anything you want." I tell him putting all my acting talents to the test as I lie my fucking ass off hoping is convincing,,,,

**Freddie's POV**

I am downstairs when I get a urgent text message from Sam telling me to get to the loft as soon as possible and to come up the back way. I just left her so it must be serious and no one has ever told me to use the back door to the apartment so this is serious. The first thing that pops into my head is the stalker for some reason and I drop everything taking the stairs two at a time on my way up. I make a call to the cops giving them the information they needs and turn off my phone off so they know how serious it is. My suspicions are confirmed when I hear a male voice followed by Sam's voice and it sounds like she is pleading to him.

I slowly and quietly open the door and make my way in taking great care to be as quiet as possible. First thing I notice is Melanie in the corner sobbing while curled in the fetal position. I put my finger to my lips telling her to be quiet. The next thing I notice is some guy is holding a gun to Carly's head who is tied to a chair. This could get really bad real quick because Sam is pretty much helpless in front of him. I look for anything to fight him and notice one of Spencer's screw drivers on the table I grab it and make my way closer hoping he gives me a opening. He finally does when he start motioning about something with his hands. I leap at him sinking the screw driver into his shoulder and I hear the gun go off with a bang...

**Sam's POV**

I see Freddie jump the guy and hear the gun so off, not thinking twice I charge at him sending him to the floor with a uppercut. Next thing I know I am on top of the guy sobbing as I pound his face in while telling him I hate him over and over. I zone out and it takes Freddie pulling me off the guy to bring me back to the present. I cling to Freddie letting all the emotion from the past year come out as I sob into his chest. Freddie transfers me to a now untied Carly who is crying as well. We slump to the floor crying and holding each other. I gain some of my composure a few minutes later and look around to see Freddie in the corner with Melanie who is holding onto him for dear life as he rubs her back trying to soothe her. I look back at Carly and can't stop the tears that are forming, her beautiful flawless face is swollen and cover with cuts and bruises. I kiss her lightly on her forehead and help her to the couch as the cops bust into the house.

**Well there you go. I hope you all liked this chapter and it's not over yet.. I got two more chapters in me and they will be coming at you quick because they probably won't be long.**


	16. A return to normalcy

**So what did you all think of the last two chapters? Yeah they were shorter than most of my chapters but that is because I split them in two to give a kind of cliffhanger before the climax. I had planned to have a whole different lead up to the climax as well as another outcome but I realized the events in chapter 15 would cheapen it so I did it earlier in the story. So while they resulted in shorter chapters the whole story is much longer because of it. Anyway I really hope you have enjoyed the story thus far we are almost done and then it is onto my next story which is a one shot tentatively called "Marry me" at the moment so don't forget to check it out when I post it. Anyways we have two more Chapter left to go so let's get on with this show.**

**Yeah yeah, I know I don't own iCarly.**

**A return to normalcy**

**Carly's POV**

It had been two weeks since the Stalker crashed into our lives and we were still picking up the pieces. My face and body were still healing from the beating I endured at his hands, the swelling had gone down but I I was still bruised up and had some stitches. I don't think I could ever go through that kind of pain again, he had been vicious and brutal beating me not only with his hands but also the butt of his gun once or twice. The worse part of this whole ordeal was what the stalker had done to Melanie. My wounds were mostly physical but she had been scared mentally and it was a miracle that she was doing so well and was actually starting to heal her broken psyche. I think the fact that the monster she had dreaded for so long would be locked up for a long time and wouldn't be able to hurt her had helped her greatly. Freddie had also played a big part and the fact that he actually showed that he would put his life on the line to protect her made her feel even safer than before the attack and brought them closer. It would still take time but I had no doubt in my mind that Melanie would get better.

The whole attack had been very rough on Sam. She had to face her mortality as well as mine and it had terrified her even though she had rose to the occasion and conquered it. She also blamed the whole deal on herself especially me getting hurt, While some wounds had been opened many of them had closed as well. She was more sure of herself now that she had met the person she had dreaded for so long and had kicked the living shit out of him. Yeah Sam was smaller than him but she had worked him over pretty good, he had a shattered nose, broken jaw, orbital socket, and cheek bone as well as a bunch of missing teeth. If I looked like I had gone a couple rounds with Shelby he looked like a bomb had gone off and his face had took the brunt of the explosion. Him being in jail for possibly the rest of his life had also taken a big weight off of her shoulders. Actually I'm pretty sure we will never have to worry about him again, Kidnapping, rape of a minor, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, and attempted murder were his biggest concerns along with a plethora of other smaller charges.

I think I was even more in love with Sam now than I have ever been. I mean she had put her life on the line to protect mine but what she had done after that had made me falls in love with her all over again. It wasn't the fact that she took care of me but how loving and understanding she had been while doing it. The beating had made my face swell up so much that I had a hard time seeing as well as making it almost impossible to chew for a few days. During the whole ordeal Sam had only left my side to get me something to drink be it a smoothie or one of those liquid meal shakes and even then she made sure there was someone to watch me. I had been so self conscious about my face that I would cry at times and thought I was going to be disfigured in some way. Sam had noticed this and woke me up everyday with kisses all over my face and constantly told me how beautiful she thought I was and that the injuries were only temporary. While I didn't feel great those actions and comments had made me feel a lot better about myself. She might have the world fooled but I know that inside she is big softie.

Spencer had taken the first flight to Seattle the instant her got the news of the attack and had tried to call off the rest of his showcases. It had taken a lot of convincing but we had made him realize that him being here probably wouldn't have helped and that the showcases were to important to his career and especially him to stop them all of a sudden. He had cried the moment he saw me and almost hugged the life out of me, that was quickly followed by him ranting and raving about what he was going to do to the stalker if her got a hold of him. I laughed at this because even though he is my big brother and I know he would lay down his life to protect any of us, he is so not the tough guy he was acting like.

One decision we had made was to have a special iCarly segment for our fans so we could show them we were okay and explain to them the situation. Of course we had to wait a little so that my swelling went down as not to scare our fans but that gave us time to plan it. We decides not to go into the personal details of the whole situation but to be vague. Finally my swelling had gone down and we prepared to tape the segment. We decided it should be just me and Sam on camera as not to change up our usual formula. It wasn't a very long segment but we got the facts out there.

We told our fans that a very bad person had started sending Sam some bad stuff and that it had been personal and that the mail hadn't been enough and he had hurt Melanie thinking she was Sam. We went on to tell them that he had sent more bad letters that had really upset us all. When we got to the attack we kept it as simple as we could telling everyone that bad person had tricked his way into our home and had scared Melanie and hurt myself really bad. We then told them how he had told Sam to tell him that she didn't love me or he would hurt us all and that Sam had almost done it to save everyone. But thankfully Freddie had grabbed the guy giving Sam time to subdue him till the police could show up. I told everyone that Sam and Freddie were hero's and had saved the day. We finished that segment tell all our viewers that they should tell a adult if someone sends them any bad mail or message over the internet no matter what they say. We also tell them not to be afraid to do so because its not there fault and no one would get mad at them for getting them. We end the show telling the fans that we have had a blast these last few years doing the show and it while there would be more time between episodes because of college that we would not be stopping and would make those episodes even more special for them. Freddie told us we were clear and we all took a seat in the bean bag chair behind us.

We were wiped out after the video and decided to just sit and talk for awhile, just the three of us like it old times. We stayed away from the topic of the stalker and what he had done and focused on the rest of our lives. We were all excited about college and the upcoming year. Freddie was worried about going to a school all by himself but thought it was going to be a blast and was for the best because he would be learning a lot of stuff that he could bring to iCarly. Sam was actually anxious to start school especially sports and was already training to get ready for lacrosse. I told them that these last years had been the best years of my life and even though we had gone through so hard times the good times greatly outnumbered the bad and completely overshadowed them. I with my girlfriend and my best friend and was about to become related to my other best friend. Our talk turned to relationships and later the upcoming unions of the Shay/Puckett/Benson households and how excited we were for that.

We had all come so far in just a few short years and while the ride had been bumpy at times it had been worth it. What had started out as just a fun thing to do as friends had become much more than that and had brought us together to form a family that was unbreakable. I always knew Sam was going to be in my life forever but had you told me 5 years ago that I was going to spend the rest of my life "with" her I would have called you crazy. If you had told anyone other than myself 5 years ago where Sam would be at in her life now they would have called you insane. Freddie had gone from the kid next door who we hung out with to a strong man that we all considered to be a brother and best friend to us all. What had started as three had grown to include Melanie and even Gibby with Spencer watching over us and taking care of us. I would never forget what it had took for us to get this far and was optimistic for the future. Nothing was going to be easy but that was part of the fun and as long as we had each other nothing was going to change that.

**So there you all go. I still have one more thing planned but that should be up today as well if not real soon (Its not very long). Anyways I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and reviews while not needed are always welcomed.**


	17. Epilogue

**Nothing much left to add this is gonna be short but sweet.**

**Epilogue**

**Sam's POV**

Ugh I hate these things. I mean is it some unspoken rule that all the women involved have to wear the same dress? I mean Melanie has much better taste than that Jodi chick. Still I hated wearing dresses, I have no problem with skirts but dresses can take a nice sweet fuck off in my book. Still this day was for Melanie and Carly did look hot in her dress. I mean she looked really good, I had suggested to her that we take a trip to the coat room but she had scolded me and told me it could wait. Carly is the only one that squash a good idea and replace it with another. Still I was kind of antsy and Melanie was not helping in the least. She wasn't just nervous she was frantic even after I told her there was nothing to worry about because not only did Freddie love her but he knew what I would do to him if he got cold feet. I had stopped hurting the nub but he knew how much I loved my sister and what I could do so there was nothing to worry about.

Life had actually stopped sucking since the stalker and we were actually experiencing a state of normalcy for the last couple of months. Well as normal as college and planning a wedding would permit. I was actually having fun at college and no I wasn't attending rager after rager during the week or even on the weekends. I just loved the atmosphere and experience, yes me and Carly went to parties and had fun but we are more low key and stayed to ourselves a lot which was fine with me. We were allowed to live together and that was a plus and while small our dorm room had become home to us. We also were involved in a lot of school clubs and activities and tried to speak out for our fellow LGBT students as much as we could which was starting to show a little on iCarly.

While were in no way preachy and kept up the silly aspect of the show it had started to mature and we started to discuss thing that effected our viewers both gay and straight. One episode we would talk about what it was like to be young and have question about your sexuality and the next episode we would discuss bullying in school (I might have been a bully at times but I was never cruel to people like some people can be). We had to cut down on the amount of actual shows we did because of the distance between us and Freddie and Melanie. We all still loved to do the show but we couldn't all be together every week or even every month even though we tried our damnedest to do so it was still unfair to all parties to demand we meet every week. Instead we had started to plan a lot more and did a lot more segments and skits that we posted regularly between shows. But because of the time between every full show they had become special and more people tuned in for them.

Anyways the music has just started so its time to start this shindig. We all made our way to the alter and wait for Spencer to walk Melanie down the aisle giving her away. Gibby was the best man and Carly was the maid of honor. (I had been offered it but turned it down when I was told everything I had to do) Freddie and Melanie exchanged vows which were very moving and after what seemed forever they were finally Mr and Mrs Freddie Benson and shared their first kiss as a married couple. Now it was time to party.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention that me and Carly got our civil union on a little over a week ago. Yep we are now one step closer to being married and as soon as the law permits we will do so. We had a very low key and intimate ceremony in the park near Bushwell plaza with just the people closes to us. Life is good and if you would have told me when I was 8 that the girl who's sandwich I tried to steal would be my legal partner one day I would have laughed at you and if you had told me Freddie Benson would be my brother one day I probably would have hit you.

**There you go... There was a happy ending in all that shit they went through. Anyway I hope you all liked it and I would like to thank everyone that read, reviewed, and helped me with this. Also review if you can, it makes me feel good.**


End file.
